KARMA PARA DOS - THE REVERSE
by Death God Raven
Summary: Una de las cosas que más he empezado a odiar, es el maldito tiempo. Solo me recuerda cuanto ha pasado desde eso y realmente lo detesto, pero detesto más que no avance… Secuela de Karma para Dos
1. Malos Presentimientos Parte I

**Como prometí, regresa después de un corto mes *a ella le pareció eso* Karma para Dos, mostrándonos la realidad luego de pasados quince años de pesar para Break :c**

***presiona un botón que dice play* disfruten~**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

**CAPITULO 01: MALOS PRESENTIMIENTOS**

**PARTE I**

* * *

Una hermosa tela de color celeste, se levantaba casi como si se ondeara por el aire, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a excepción de la figura que estaba delante de ella.

Unos ojos rojos e intensos, la miraban con una maldad indescriptible, solo había sangre por todas partes.

Incluso en esa tela celeste que no podía definir si era una prenda de vestir o algo que solo estaba ahí, todo era confuso y extraño.

_**Solo quiero que todo desaparezca…**_

_**Cada ser humano debe sufrir eternamente…**_

_**Todos deben morir…**_

Una voz de ultratumba resonó por todas partes, miró de nuevo a la figura de la cual solo veía sus ojos rojos que estaban fijos en ella.

_**Esto comenzará nuevamente…**_

_**Nadie se salvará…**_

_**Ni siquiera tú…**_

La mano llena de sangre se posó sobre la frente de ella, quién miraba completamente aterrorizada – ya ba-basta – logró decir la mujer, pero eso estaba lejos de pasar.

Un indescriptible dolor pasó por ella y su única reacción fue gritar con todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

¡Oye Sory, no hagas tanto ruido! – dijo un guardia golpeando con fuerza la celda que solo era iluminada por una ventana.

Si ya sé…- dijo una voz algo aburrida, que se levantaba poco a poco de su cama, poniéndose en la luz, revelando unos cabellos rubios y largos.

Había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla rara, ya tenía una semana soñando lo mismo todas las miserables noches en esa celda. Era aburrido ver que habían pasado quince años desde que todo acabó y ver que en realidad el tiempo no avanzaba, era completamente perturbador.

Aunque ya ella había pasado cien años en la forma de un espíritu, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a esa rara situación. Pero no negaba que quería saber hasta cuando se daría ese fenómeno, Pendragon quedó condenado a vivir en medio de la nada en el tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba el tiempo ahora mismo?, una gran interrogante que había surcado su mente durante esos quince años que estuvo en esa celda.

Sintió que la celda fue golpeada de nuevo – no hago nada…- dijo tranquilamente, vio que el guardia estaba mirándola.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella algo molesta – tienes visita – contestó él, a ella le extrañó que alguien viniera a verla, a decir verdad no era alguien que quisiera ver nadie.

El guardia la condujo hacia una sala, siempre cuidando que sus grilletes estuvieran bien puestos por seguridad propia.

Cuando entró en la sala, miró sorprendida al visitante – Xerxes Break – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla delante de él - ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – dijo ella esperando insultos o algo parecido.

Break la miró serio – he venido a preguntar ciertas cosas y solo tú puedes contestarlas, o eso creo – Break sacó un libro muy antiguo y lo puso sobre la mesa delante de ella.

Era un libro muy antiguo y lleno de polvo, Sory lo tomó y abrió lentamente – un libro de demonios eh…- pasó las paginas, hasta que se detuvo en una y tragó saliva.

Este se parece a Lavangi…- la apariencia era la de un niño con unos ojos negros que parecían que te miraban y te tragaban dentro de ellos, unos escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó ella viendo el dibujo, era algo tosco pero había logrado captar la esencia de aquella temible entidad, le llamó la atención que le habían dibujado una corona en las manos.

Todo – sentenció Break y Sory lo miró – no sé mucho sobre el tema, primero el es un demonio, pero no sé de que categoría, segundo solo le vendí mi alma y me dio mucho poder; y tercero el quería que Pendragon resurgiera por alguna razón – contestó ella, levantándose de la silla, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, igual no podía cambiar nada.

Eso no es todo lo que vine a preguntar – dijo Break sin inmutarse, Sory volteó – he estado teniendo sueños raros…alguien con ojos rojos aparece ahí – Sory abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Vincent… ¿realmente murió? – Sory podía ver claramente las ojeras que tenía Break en los ojos, viendo la apariencia del libro podía decir que le había costado conseguirlo.

Sé lo que piensas y te digo que no hay manera que ella esté viva, ya supéralo…- dijo caminando rápido hacia la puerta – es fácil decirlo, no tuviste condescendencia con nadie – Break se levantó y tomó el libro, seguiría investigando por su parte, sabía que era perdida de tiempo preguntarle a la autora de tantas atrocidades.

Sory le dio igual lo que dijo y siguió hacia la puerta que la llevaría a su celda, decía que estaba tranquila pero la mención de unos ojos rojos en el sueño de Break, la dejó algo perturbada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

En otra parte, un grupo de soldados daban su informe al rey de Pendragon – señor, hemos podido mantener a raya al grupo de barbaros que intentaron entrar al reino la otra noche – dijo un soldado.

Bien, al menos podremos estar tranquilos, no entiendo cual es su afán de guerra a estas alturas – decía Ran completamente cansado de los constantes ataques que sufrían.

Nunca faltaba el loco que quería venir a conquistar Pendragon, tenía unos vecinos bastantes molestos.

Los soldados al terminar de dar el informe se retiraron hacia sus respectivos puestos, debían vigilar día y noche de que no los atacaran sorpresivamente.

Esos barbaros son una molestia – dijo una voz detrás del trono de Ran, este suspiró – Rose ¿no crees que siendo la Reina, deberías de dejar de estar espiando por ahí? – dijo él.

Pero es divertido, siempre escuchas conversaciones interesantes – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Ran, el la miraba levemente.

¿Sabías que el cocinero y nuestra ama de llaves tienen una aventura? – dijo ella de lo más normal, Ran no podía con ella, jamás iba a dejar sus mañas ninjas.

Y bien, ¿qué más viste u oíste? – preguntó Ran de lo más incomodo, Rose provocaba esos acercamientos para molestarlo y ver su cara de vergüenza, que después le recordaba todo el tiempo.

Escuché que Break fue a visitar a Sory…- Ran la miró sorprendido - ¿qué? – Rose se levantó y fue hacia la ventana.

No debería extrañarte, no es fácil para él – Rose entendía perfectamente como se sentía Break, había vivido algo parecido cuando Ran había semi-muerto.

Cierto, han pasado quince años…- Ran miraba por la ventana – parece mentira que los dos mundos sean uno, con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ese asunto ha sido sencillo de llevar por ahora…espero que siga así – el estomago rugió de hambre.

Bueno…no tan sencillo – habían ciertos detalles que eran un problema por la falta de tiempo en ese mundo.

¿Por qué el tiempo debía de dejar de correr cuando yo no había desayunado? – dijo molesto mientras se disponía ir a comer – no sé para que voy a comer si seguiré con hambre – suspiraba decaído mientras Rose lo seguía.

* * *

Desde el momento en que los dos mundos se fusionaron, todo el panorama cambió en cada uno de los aspectos.

Las estructuras de las ciudades cambió bruscamente; aparecieron nuevas especies de animales, que iban desde pequeños reptiles hasta bestias salvajes que era mejor no chocarse.

Habían rumores que se habían visto criaturas marinas monstruosas en el mar e incluso hasta se mencionaban a las temidas sirenas.

Ciudades que estuvieron desaparecidas en un mundo reaparecían de nuevo, dando a entender que estaban en otro mundo.

Incluso nuevos recuerdos aparecían y los acontecimientos se habían reescrito, las reliquias y los tesoros volvieron a hacer eco entre las personas quienes buscaban hacerse ricos de la noche a la mañana.

Grandes países se alzaron durante esos quince años, muchos tan grandes como Pendragon, incluso más que ellos. Razón directa de que se dieran luchas entre países.

Pero de todos los fenómenos que habían sucedido desde esa fecha hasta la actual, había uno que escapaba de cualquier sentido que se le quisiera dar.

Y ese era el que sucedía a la medianoche, Break sacó su vista del libro que leía tan entretenido y vio el reloj algo aburrido, faltaba una hora.

Miró el siguiente párrafo que seguía en su libro, hasta que leyó la siguiente línea – "Cuántos años de incognitos pesares…", enseguida se fastidió porque le hizo recordar algo y lo tiró al fuego sin pensar.

Break-san ¿cuánto tiempo planea seguir así? – dijo Esmer, viendo lo que hacía Break. Ya era el sexto en dos días, estaba fuera de control y si seguía así, se quedaría sin biblioteca.

Solo te ayudo a limpiar – Break esbozó una sonrisa que a cualquiera hubiera matado de miedo, había mucha tensión asesina en su mirada, suerte que no era dirigida a ella.

E-esta bien…- quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero no podía, para su mala suerte ella vivía en la biblioteca.

Desde hace dos meses Break de la nada se había instalado ahí, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, decidió no decirle nada, viendo como estaba.

Para todos era claro que Break era una bomba de tiempo, cuando todo sucedió habían tratado de hablar con él, pero el solo los evadió una y otra vez.

Hasta que un día desapareció, los buscaron hasta que ya perdieron las esperanzas, hasta que un día de hace dos años volvió a aparecer en Pendragon.

Venía todo en mal estado y sin nada más que un libro, luego de que lo obligaran a recuperarse en su cuarto, empezó a leer todos los libros que estaban en la biblioteca de ella.

No sabía lo que buscaba en esos libros pero estaba segura cuál era la razón de tanta investigación – Break-san ¿no irá a la fiesta en el palacio? – preguntó Esmer algo temerosa, estaba intentando que Break se relajara aunque sea un momento.

No gracias, me da algo de pereza – bostezó mirando el reloj, Esmer suspiró – Break-san, no me deja opción – dijo ella acercándose a él, Break soltó el libro como acto reflejo.

Ya dije que no quiero ir – solo se escuchó un grito en todo el edificio, Esmer lo haría ir aunque no quisiera, se aprovechaba de su modo Grifo con él.

* * *

La razón de la fiesta en el palacio y de que Ran estuviera muy pendiente de los enemigos, era por la presentación del último hallazgo arqueológico que se había hecho.

La corona de Etiopía sería mostrado al reino por primera vez, era un evento sin precedentes en que todo el mundo estaba invitado a ir.

Y ahí estaba un chico de cabello gris oscuro que miraba muy atentamente el lugar donde estaría la corona en una hora.

Unas personas muy cerca de él tenían una conversación que ya lo comenzaba a irritar – si, quiero pertenecer a la corte real, ¿imaginas todos los beneficios que tendríamos? – dijo una mujer.

Si, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por tener que trabajar ni nada, solo nos aprovechamos y ya – contestó un hombre a la mujer.

Pertenecer a la corte real, no es nada del otro mundo, son solo muchos ricachones que hacen alarde de su buen vivir… – tomó un trago de su copa de vino.

Al parecer había demasiada seguridad, su misión iba a ser algo suicida ya llegados a este punto, esto debía hacerlo con alguien más, pero en este momento era imposible conseguir ese alguien.

Solo tenía hasta el día de hoy para ejecutar el plan, al día siguiente sería puesta bajo más seguridad.

Se carcomía el cerebro ideando un nuevo plan, a decir verdad no era bueno creándolos, sin embargo se arriesgaba a seguirlos de todas formas.

Mientras seguía pensando, algo llamó su atención, un chico de cabello largo y negro que usaba lentes oscuros, pasaba entre la gente de manera extraña.

Se enfocó más en lo que hacían sus manos – está… ¿robando? – era increíble ver como pasaba entre los guardias y los dejaba sin dinero, al menos les dejaba la cartera.

Ese chico es bueno…- dejó la copa de vino en una mesa y siguió al chico, a simple vista podía decir que el ladrón tenía entre quince a dieciséis, casi tenían la misma edad.

El chico de cabello negro rápidamente fue hacia una de las salidas del lugar – es rápido – le costaba seguirle el paso, llegó hasta un pasillo que estaba cerrado.

¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue? – decía el chico de cabello gris, viendo que había perdido al ladronzuelo se volteó hacia donde había venido pero algo lo golpeó.

¿Por qué me sigues? – una voz como de niño habló y acto seguido había un pie sobre el pecho de él y una espada estaba rozando su cuello – solo quería hablar – contestó el chico de cabello gris.

No me interesa hablar – el pelinegro tanteó su bolsillo hasta que sacó tu cartera y se alejó rápidamente de él.

Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo, pero sabes…esa cartera no tiene nada – se río el peligris, el chico de negro revisó la cartera comprobando que el otro decía la verdad y la tiró al suelo.

Soy Law – se presentó el peligris, no podía ver las expresiones del otro a causa de los lentes que cargaba, ahora que veía su ropa, no parecía ser de Pendragon tampoco.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo el de negro, Law se levantó del suelo y lo miró – lo que sucede es que planeo robar la corona de Etiopía pero resulta que me es imposible hacerlo solo.

¿Y qué gano yo con ayudarte? – preguntó el de negro directo al punto – te pagaré una alta suma de dinero por tus servicios sin me ayudas – contestó Law.

Para que veas que no miento – Law se quitó un anillo que tenía un rubí incrustado con muchos adornos – esto es un inicio…- le lanzó el anillo, pero no lo logró atrapar y este cayó al suelo.

Notó eso raro pero no dijo nada, el de negro recogió el anillo – no parece mal trato, pero como me mientas te mataré de una forma horrible…soy Ren – agregó el pelinegro.

Te daré algunas indicaciones para que no tengas problemas – dijo Law acercándose.

¡Te digo que me sueltes! – dijo Break indignado mientras era llevado amarrado por los aires, Esmer sobrevolaba el castillo y al ver un lugar donde aterrizar, descendió lentamente hasta tomar su forma humana.

Break-san pareces una anciana quejumbrosa – dijo mientras lo comenzaba a desatar, Break la miró molesto – no me quejaría si no me hubieran amarrado tan amablemente – se soltó al fin y vio que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

Break no tenía deseos de ver a nadie, lo que menos quería era estar en ese lugar, era más productivo estar en la biblioteca.

Ya faltaban escasos diez minutos para la medianoche, más ganas le daban de regresarse, ya se escabulliría cuando Esmer no lo viera, era increíble ver que alguien había superado a Reim.

Damas y caballeros, hoy tengo el gusto de presentarles la corona de Etiopía que fue encontrada en el lado sur de Pendragon – hubieron redobles de tambores y todo, la gente estaba ansiosa de ver la corona que tanto se hablaban en las leyendas.

El manto fue quitado, revelando una hermosa corona que llevaba piedras preciosas y brillaba con un intenso dorado, la gente quedó extasiada con lo que veían.

¿Una corona? - Break miró interesado, en la ilustración de Lavangi había una corona parecida, caminó hacia ella completamente hipnotizado hasta que hubo un apagón en todo el lugar.

La gente se puso nerviosa y buscaban una salida, Break regresó su vista a la corona que estaba siendo tapaba por un manto, ya que incluso en la oscuridad era notable su brillo.

Se dio cuenta de que se la estaban llevando y corrió detrás solo por instinto, Ren se dio que lo seguían y apresuró el paso.

Break se chocó con varias cosas en la oscuridad, le costaba seguirle el paso, ¿cómo era posible que corriera tan tranquilamente por la oscuridad?, de cualquier forma no dejaría que escapara.

¡Sigan por aquí! – gritaba Ran y Rose lo ayudaba a guiar a la gente, trataban de evitar que la gente entrara en histeria, ya que estaban muy nerviosos por los recientes ataques.

Pero no pensaron que eso podía suceder en ese momento, una explosión se escuchó en dirección a la prisión de alta seguridad y seguidamente otra en la parte baja del palacio.

¡Nos atacan! – gritó una de las personas, que provocó el pánico en los demás que comenzaron a correr despavoridas.

¡Esperen! ¡no! – para Ran era imposible poder controlar esto, pensaba que las cosas se habían calmado con los enemigos, era la primera vez que atacaban el palacio.

Iba intentar calmar a las personas pero una espada fue apuntada en su espalda – quédese quieto, esto es un golpe de estado – otro tipo apareció con Rose que estaba en mal estado.

¡¿Qué le hicieron?! – gritó Ran furioso, el tipo que la llevaba rió – solo le puse un veneno algo letal, si cooperas y no usas tu sombra, seguirá viva – dijo mientras olía el cabello de ella.

Esta bien…- no tenía opción, la gente que había corrido afuera ya eran rehenes – este era mi mal presentimiento…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, me salió algo largo así que serán dos partes, Break no supera la perdida de Vincent, los malos presentimientos abundaban por todos lados, ¿qué significará exactamente el sueño de Sory y el de Break?, ¿Law para qué quiere la corona?, ¿qué relación hay entre la corona de Etiopía y Lavangi?, ¿quienes dieron el golpe de estado? Tantas nuevas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 8D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Malos Presentimientos Parte II

**La segunda parte del primer capitulo XD**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

**CAPITULO 02: MALOS PRESENTIMIENTOS**

**PARTE II**

* * *

**ANTES**

¡Esperen! ¡no! – para Ran era imposible poder controlar esto, pensaba que las cosas se habían calmado con los enemigos, era la primera vez que atacaban el palacio.

Iba intentar calmar a las personas pero una espada fue apuntada en su espalda – quédese quieto, esto es un golpe de estado – otro tipo apareció con Rose que estaba en mal estado.

¡¿Qué le hicieron?! – gritó Ran furioso, el tipo que la llevaba río – solo le puse un veneno algo letal, si cooperas y no usas tu sombra, seguirá viva – dijo mientras olía el cabello de ella.

Esta bien…- no tenía opción, la gente que había corrido afuera ya eran rehenes – este era mi mal presentimiento…

* * *

**AHORA**

Break seguía persiguiendo a Ren, al pelinegro no le quedó de otra que saltar una ventana, estaba seguro que su perseguidor no lo seguiría hasta allá.

Aterrizó arriba de una carpa de los comercios que estaban cerca del palacio - ¿crees que no te perseguiré? – Break ni corto ni perezoso se lanzó detrás de ella y aterrizó de la misma manera.

Tch…- Ren veía lo persistente que era Break y ya comenzaba a impacientarse, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Break.

Este se detuvo sorprendido, estaba seguro que iba a confrontarlo con la espada que llevaba, Break se puso en alerta.

Ren se lanzó en su ataque a toda velocidad y Break estaba por contestarle, pero algo golpeó su cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo noqueó del viaje.

Pero que latoso - dijo una voz que salió del callejón, Law salía a la luz con los restos de una vasija enorme que había servido para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Te tardaste demasiado – dijo Law, una vena de fastidio apareció en la frente de Ren– ese tipo me persiguió por todo el castillo, no podía evadirlo fácilmente – contestó él.

Escucharon pasos y por el sonido de metal, podían ser soldados, Law tuvo un mal presentimiento y le indicó a Ren con la mirada que lo ayudara a arrastrar a Break para esconderse.

Los múltiples pasos estaban casi donde ellos estaban ocultos – ya no hay nadie por aquí – dijo uno de los soldados, el otro apareció y agregó – debemos atrapar a todas las personas que lograron huir del castillo – dijo riendo.

Me perdí la parte en donde el capitán amenazó al rey – dijo otro, caminando hacia ellos, cada vez estaban más cerca.

¿Amenazó al rey? – Law repitió en muy baja voz, ahora estaba curioso de saber lo que pasaba, estaba seguro que esas armaduras que llevaban esos soldados, no pertenecían a Pendragon.

Si, fue épico, envenenó a la reina – dijo como si fuera una gracia, Ren estaba atenta a la conversación, mientras determinaba cuantos habían cerca por el movimiento en el suelo.

Puso la mano en el hombro de Law – son alrededor de diez soldados – dijo en baja voz Ren, Law estaba impresionado de la precisión.

Ahora lo que a Law le intrigaba, era la situación en el castillo, a simple vista esto parecía un golpe de estado pero la presencia de fuerzas militares extranjeras, le decía que esto era una invasión.

Los guardias se empezaron a movilizar para buscar a más personas que estuvieran en la fiesta, cuando no había nadie en las cercanías, ambos salieron de su escondite mientras jalaban a Break.

Esto es malo, estamos en medio de una invasión – dijo Law revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca – debemos llegar antes de que amanezca a la salida de Pendragon, sino cerrarán y no podremos salir – no había nadie.

El sonido de una campana les llamó la atención – es medianoche…- todos en el reino estaban pendientes de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Un enorme reloj apareció en el cielo estrellado, marcaba las doce, pero en vez de avanzar regresaba hacia atrás y por un minuto podían ver la noche, después el atardecer y de último el amanecer.

Siempre se regresaba el tiempo a la medianoche, así había sido durante quince largos años, estaban atrapados en el mismo día.

Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente en ese fenómeno, la corona que sostenía Ren comenzó a brillar intensamente - ¿qué pasa? – dijo Ren sorprendido.

Un destello de luz se disparó contra la manecilla del reloj haciéndolo retroceder seis horas de las que había regresado antes.

¿Recuperamos seis horas? – preguntó Law algo incrédulo – "esa corona esconde muchos secretos sobre lo que puede hacer" – recordó algo de lo que le habían dicho.

Debemos irnos de aquí, ese destello nos delató – Law tapó la corona con su capa y se percató que había una carreta con un caballo amarrado – que suerte ~ - dijo subiendo a Break.

¿Por qué lo llevamos? – Ren subió en la parte de adelante – puede sernos útil – contestó Law, haciendo que el caballo empezara andar.

Ya había amanecido para su desgracia, no tenían mucho tiempo para pasar la puerta de la capital, iban a toda la velocidad que les permitía el caballo.

Una gran sombre pasó sobre ellos y alzaron la vista para ver de que se trataba - ¿d-dragones? – Law decía sorprendido, delante de ellos aterrizaba uno mientras abría la boca para engullirlos, de un mordisco logró atrapar el caballo que devoró en cuestión de segundos.

Y para colmo no se había llenado - ¡no puede ser! – Law gritaba desesperado mientras corría arrastrando a Break por el suelo, cada roca en el camino se chocaba contra su cabeza.

¡Podrías dejar de llevarme así! – gritó Break completamente fastidiado con muchos golpes en la cabeza.

Law lo soltó – ¡bien! – los dos chicos siguieron corriendo, Break no entendía porque lo hacían hasta que el aliento del dragón lo sacó de su pensamiento.

Miró al dragón – oh lindo dragón – se levantó lentamente, solo escucharon el grito de Break - ¡malditos mocosos! ¡¿cómo se atreven a dejarme tirado en las fauces de un dragón?! – los dos vieron que el dragón solo perseguía a Break.

¡No vengas! – gritaron Law y Ren al unísono, Break solo sonrió más irritado - ¡van a morir conmigo! – Break gritó, riéndose como loco.

Los edificios eran demolidos por el dragón que no se media al perseguir a Break - ¡¿por qué demonios me persigues maldita lagartija?! – ya tenía suficiente con todos sus problemas para que ahora esta situación ridícula se diera.

Law que iba corriendo adelante se detuvo de improviso al darse cuenta de algo, Ren también lo hizo sin entender - ¡no vengas para acá! – Law gritó desesperado pero ya era tarde, Break se chocó con Law y de paso con Ren, cayendo por un puente que se había derrumbado por culpa de los dragones al aterrizar.

Cuyo fondo no se podía ver, solo se escucharon los tres gritos que iban desapareciendo con el ruido de una cascada enorme que había ahí.

* * *

Una anciana tejía una bufanda que tenía diseños muy vistosos, una esfera celeste se iluminó al frente de ella – jujuju ya comenzó, espero que hagas las cosas bien esta vez – dijo tocando unos muñecos que tenían en un mueble.

Y espero que esa persona haya podido llegar sin problemas – tocó la esfera que le reveló muchas imágenes, sus ojos se iluminaron.

¡Abuela Lina! – entró un chico completamente asustado - ¿viste lo que sucedió con el reloj? – ella solo sonrió.

No te preocupes, todavía a nosotros no nos afectará…por ahora – dijo pensativa la anciana, debía preparar algunas cosas.

Nuevamente miró la esfera y pudo apreciar la figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos que la miraba y sonreía – ya veo…- la imagen se disipó.

* * *

¡Esa fue la corona de Etiopía! – dijo el hombre que había amenazado a Ran antes - ¿ustedes no tenían la corona? – el capitán caminó hacia Ran.

Estaba ahí la última vez que la vi – Ran lo miro molesto, destaparon donde había sido puesta la corona, descubriendo que no estaba.

La corona ha sido robada… ¡búsquenla! – caminó hacia el segundo al mando – ya es hora de dar el anuncio oficial - dijo riendo.

La gente que había sido reunida en la plaza miraba sin entender al capitán - ¡damas y caballeros! – gritó con voz fuerte.

Vengo a darles el anuncio, de que Pendragon ahora es parte de Bermature – la gente se indignó inmediatamente – les sugiero que se comporten, ellos les da hambre cuando escuchan demasiado ruido – muchos dragones se pararon en las columnas y edificios, rodeando la plaza para terror de todos.

Así que si no quieren morir, ríndanse, de todas formas su rey y reina serán ejecutados en una semana, les doy tiempo para que se despidan – río el capitán – ¡ahora sirven al Capitán Rancy!

¡Inclínense ingratos! – ordenó el segundo al mando, los dragones rugieron, fue suficiente para llenar de miedo toda la plaza.

Señor, ya encontramos la lista de ciudadanos – uno de los soldados vino con unos papeles, Ran estaba pendiente, miró a todos en la sala y se percató que estaba Esmer.

Esmer…- la chica de lentes lo miró - ¿viniste sola? – preguntó Ran, ella negó e hizo una cara de malgeniosa - ¿Break vino? – al parecer eso le quería decir, pero no había visto a Break en esa sala.

Vio a Rose que cada vez se ponía más pálida – Esmer, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo serio Ran.

Ran estaba consciente que dejarían que Rose sufriera hasta morir, ya que no le darían el medicamento porque aducían que moriría en una semana de todas formas, debía salvarla primero.

Se concentró y liberó todas las enredaderas que pudo, evitando que los guardias se acercaran - ¡Ahora! – Esmer tomó a Rose y golpeó al segundo al mando, de paso transformándose en Grifo volando lejos de ahí.

¡Atrápenlas! – gritó Rancy a los dragones hambrientos que salieron detrás de ellas, Ran corrió hasta el palco y extendió las enredaderas hasta las patas de varios, evitando así que volaran.

Varios soldados golpeaban a Ran con fuerza, pero él no cedió sin importar que pasara, alguien debía escapar, así tenían más esperanzas, además de que no estaría tranquilo si ella seguía de rehén.

Esmer golpeó a dos dragones contra varios edificios y tomó velocidad para desaparecer de ahí, debía regresar a la biblioteca y alertar a los demás de lo que sucedía, la Capital de Pendragon había sido tomada por los invasores.

* * *

Un hombre caminaba con alguien cargado en brazos, estaba tapado por una capa que no dejaba ver su apariencia claramente – hasta que al fin llegas – dijo un chico que estaba esperando sentado en una roca.

Disculpe, Kai-san, solo me demoré a causa de unos imprevisto pero regresé como acordamos – dijo el chico encapuchado.

¿A dónde debo llevar a esta señorita? – dijo Kai poniendo rostro de interesado en el asunto, siempre que se trataba de mujeres, su trabajo de mercenario era interesante.

Debes sacarla de Pendragon y protegerla de cualquier peligro, no importa quien sea – dijo el hombre.

¿No importa quien sea? – Kai no entendía a que se refería con lo último, hasta que el rostro de la mujer fue brevemente descubierto.

Pero…¿qué demonios? – no pudo terminar porque una esposa fue puesta en su muñeca y otra en la mujer.

Lo siento, pero debe ser así – dijo dándola en brazos sin dejarlo responder - sácala de aquí y cuando llegues a la ciudad del límite, te daré la llave- dijo alejándose de él.

¡Espera! – el hombre tiró una bomba de humo delante de Kai, no lo dejó ver por donde se había ido - ¡maldito! – decía indignado Kai.

Esto debe ser una estúpida broma – miró el rostro de la mujer completamente indignado - ¿por qué debo llevar a la bruja que me secuestró? – los cabellos rubios de una durmiente Sory, caían por su hombro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, la segunda parte reveló más cosas, ¿qué habrá pasado con Ren, Law y Break? D8, ¿por qué la corona movió el tiempo en el reloj del cielo?, ¿qué pasará con Ran y Pendragon?, ¿Rose sobrevivirá?, ¿quién era esa anciana rara? , ¿quién era el hombre que le dio el trabajo de llevar a Sory fuera de Pendragón a Kai?, Tantas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	3. Destino

**Perdonen que haya desaparecido, no me sentía muy bien QnQ pero ya regresé XD, así que empiezo la semana con Karma XDDDDD**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

**CAPITULO 03: DESTINO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Los edificios eran demolidos por el dragón que no se media al perseguir a Break - ¡¿por qué demonios me persigues maldita lagartija?! – ya tenía suficiente con todos sus problemas para que ahora esta situación ridícula se diera.

Law que iba corriendo adelante se detuvo de improviso al darse cuenta de algo, Ren también lo hizo sin entender - ¡no vengas para acá! – Law gritó desesperado pero ya era tarde, Break se chocó con Law y de paso con Ren, cayendo por un puente que se había derrumbado por culpa de los dragones al aterrizar.

Cuyo fondo no se podía ver, solo se escucharon los tres gritos que iban desapareciendo con el ruido de una cascada enorme que había ahí.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break ~ -una voz melosa hablaba en su oído, casi podía sentir el aliento cálido rozando su pálida piel, Break abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos rojos.

¿V-Vincent? – no podía creer lo que veía – ¡estás viva! – la rubia solo esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra y cruzó sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Eso no importa~ - Vincent comenzó un largo beso, el anhelo de tantos años en Break despertó abrumadoramente y le hizo corresponderle.

Ve-ve a la ciudad del Límite…adiós… - Break abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un caballo que trataba de comerse su cabello - ¡Oye! – se alejó y se pegó a la pared de una carreta, se percató que tenía sus manos atadas muy fuertemente.

Miró a su alrededor algo aturdido por no saber dónde estaba – al fin despiertas – una voz al frente de repente se hizo sentir.

Un chico de cabello gris lo miraba algo sorprendido – has dormido por dos días…- dijo Law, Break recordó de inmediato la situación y trató de soltarse.

Es imposible que intentes hacer eso, no se soltarán, a simple vista parece una soga normal – Break sus manos, era verdad, parecía solo una soga pero se sentía pesada y dura.

¿Cadenas? – Break intentó soltarse de nuevo, le fastidiaba está situación que le parecía tonta, invocaría su sombra y les arrancaría esa corona de una vez.

Se concentró todo lo que su mal humor le permitía- Wolf…- inmediatamente sintió una electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

Law lo vio caer desplomado – te sugiero que eso tampoco lo intentes – dijo con algo de lastima – Ren puso algo para que no pudieras hacer eso – Break quedó sorprendido de que esa persona haya pensado en esa posibilidad, no muchas personas sabían lo de las sombras y menos que el pudiera usarla.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Break recuperando la compostura, le dolía el cuerpo aún por la descarga – porque sé que no me dejarán libre ¿no? – dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

Law lo miró – pues no te podemos dejar libre hasta que estemos lejos de aquí, viste nuestro rostros – dijo el chico viendo que la carpa se levantaba, mostrando al encapuchado Ren.

Hasta aquí nos llevará – dijo Ren, Law levantó a Break y bajaron de la carreta – avanzamos bastante…- dijo Law suspirando, delante de ellos habían un gran campo y mucho más adelante un espeso bosque.

¿No pudieron al menos darme dinero para la misión? – decía frustrado Law – esto es molesto…¿Ren? – Ren caminaba mientras jalaba la soga que llevaba a Break.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo en un tono frío que heló todo el campo por donde se desplazaba - ¿p-puedes prestarme dinero? Te lo pagaré cuando lleguemos a ese lugar, ¡lo juro! – dijo Law, realmente sentía un aura extraña mientras hablaba, incluso Break había decidido mantener la distancia.

¿Estás diciendo…que no tienes nada dinero en estos momentos y pensabas contratarme sin tener ni un céntimo encima? - el tono de Ren cambió a uno molesto.

No te enojes, nunca dije que no pagaría – Law temía por su vida, sentía un espíritu asesino dentro de Ren.

Entonces no es necesaria esta corona, no puedo perder mi tiempo con esto…- Ren soltó a Break y sacó la corona – la venderé al mejor postor y listo, al fin al cabo yo la robé – empezó a caminar.

¡Oye! ¡espera! – Law tomó la soga de Break y comenzó a seguirla, no podía dejarlo irse con lo único que lo ayudaría con su situación.

¡Oigan, no soy su perro! – Break gritó indignado mientras era jalado, sentía que lo trataban como una mascota.

¡Véndemela a mi! – gritó Break, Ren se detuvo y volteó, para Law y Break era increíble que aun siendo de día, no pudieran verle bien el rostro a Ren, les parecía un misterio.

Dame el dinero en este momento – dijo serio Ren, Break suspiró y lo miró – no tengo nada conmigo…- contestó Break.

Entonces no hay trato…- Ren entró caminando al bosque, era evidente que a estas alturas nadie tendría la corona.

¡Yo te pagaré cuando lleguemos a ese lugar! – Law estaba desesperado, no dejaría ir esta oportunidad.

Convénceme…sino…- todos sintieron un ruido raro alrededor de ellos – estamos rodeados… - dijo Ren de repente.

¡Corran! – gritó Law jalando a Break con él mientras corrían, Break trató de identificar en que lugar se encontraba.

Una flecha se clavó justo a lado de él, si hubiera dado un paso más, lo hubiera atravesado – ya veo porque solo nos trajo hasta aquí, esto es territorio fronterizo – Break dijo.

¡¿Territorio fronterizo?! – dijo Law, Break lo miro incrédulo - ¡¿?acaso no lo sabes! ¡¿cómo demonios viniste a Pendragon?! – apenas podían hablar con la lluvia de flechas que les caía.

¡Vine por aquí! ¡pero no vi nada como esto! – Law corría como podía, se percató que Ren se estaba quedando atrás.

¡Oye apresúrate! – gritó Law, pero parecía que Ren no sabía por donde iba y una de la lluvia de flechas iba hacia él.

¡Cuidado! – gritó Law corriendo hacia él, pero Break llegó primero y lo empujó, lo que no sabían, era que había barranco y ambos rodaron cuesta abajo.

¡Ren! … ¡y el otro! – Law no los alcanzaba a ver entre tanta vegetación, iba a seguirlos cuando un frío metal tocó su cuello.

No te muevas – Law levantó las manos, había sido capturado por el enemigo, esto atrasaba sus planes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte, los vientos del destino se movían - ¡coneja tonta, deja eso! – Gil intentaba evitar que Alice se comiera el desayuno.

¡Cabeza de algas idiota, déjame comer! – Alice intentaba mover a Gil inútilmente - ¡eso es un abuso! – reclamaba molesta.

¡No dejaré que devores el desayuno de los huéspedes! – Gil suspiraba, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, al estar cocinando, llevaba un delantal y un pañuelo que tapaba su cabello completamente.

Toma y ve, compra algo que quieras…- Alice lo tomó y salió rápido de ahí, justo en ese momento Sharon venía entrando.

Vaya, Alice-chan consiguió lo que quería – Sharon dijo riendo mientras veía el rostro deprimido de Gil.

Si, me pregunto si quedaré en banca rota primero o sin clientes antes…- Sharon se sentó en uno de los puestos de la elegante sala comedor.

Tal vez caiga un meteorito antes – Sharon dijo dando un sorbo a su té, que había sido servido quien sabe cuando.

¡No digas esas cosas! – Gil dijo casi llorando, era lo único que le podía faltar que sucediera después de todo aquello.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que había empezado a administrar este hotel, la idea original había sido de Alice en uno de sus delirios mañaneros, para su suerte a Sharon le había agradado la idea, así que decidió invertir en la idea.

Desde que Pandora se había deshecho, el estatus de las casas ducales decayó a causa de la línea de tiempo nueva o más bien, que había estado pérdida durante cien años.

Al ya no existir Abyss, no tuvo sentido continuar con las operaciones y mucho más porque nadie contaba con las tan denominadas cadenas. Incluso él ya no tenía su contrato con Raven, era extraño vivir en un mundo así.

Al final este hotel solo era una forma de perder el tiempo, corrección, una forma de hacernos creer que todavía el tiempo corría.

Aunque lo que más le dolía no era la falta de tiempo o la perdida de Pandora, mucho menos su cadena. Lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a su hermano, eso se debería decir si hubiera estado en la línea de tiempo normal, pero resulta que había perdido a su hermana menor.

Poco a poco los recuerdos se iban acomodando, sus memorias de los años en Pendragon venían a él.

Era triste que su hermana hubiera tenido aquel destino y mucho más, toda su desdichada familia, de la cual solo conocía en este momento a Ran, el rey de Pendragon, el cual era su sobrino de alguna forma y su tía Sory, que fue participe de aquella tragedia.

De cualquier forma, ahora no podía hacer nada, todo se había resquebrajado poco a poco hasta llegar a esto, incluso Break ya no actuaba como antes, era una persona muy amargada, aunque sabiendo los detalles no le extrañaba.

Me voy a terminar de cocinar…- dijo Gil, caminando de vuelta a la cocina, ya se le antojaba un cigarrillo de nuevo – creo que haré unos pancakes – dio dando unos cuantos pasos.

C-creo que no podrás…- dijo Sharon soltando su taza de té - ¿por qué? – preguntó Gil un poco extrañado, Sharon veía la ventana mientras se apartaba.

Por eso…- Sharon señaló una silueta enorme que venía hacia la ventana, todo comenzó a temblar y Gil vio aterrado como algo atravesaba la gran ventana y se estrellaba contra ellos.

* * *

Una melodía de un pendiente se hacía sentir en el ambiente, relajaba sus sentidos, haciéndole querer seguir durmiendo.

Es una melodía muy interesante…y más el artefacto, está en pendiente...es muy pequeño - la voz de Break interrumpió su relajación, Ren se levantó de inmediato y buscó con las manos su capa.

¿Buscabas esto? – Break le extendió la capa y el pendiente, justo cuando Ren la iba a tomar, Break la quitó haciéndole fallar el agarre.

Ya veo, por eso no podías correr bien y no podías esquivar las flechas, lo hubieras dicho antes… ¡pudiste haber muerto de manera estúpida! – el mismo recordó al decir eso, que alguien le había dicho algo parecido.

No era necesario que lo supieran – Ren se levantó y se puso su capa, no podía creer que alguien supiera ese secreto.

Estar ciego en un bosque donde eres bombardeado con flechas… ¿y piensas que no es necesario? – Break no podía creer lo temerario que era el chico.

De cualquier forma, tu jefe está en problemas – estaban escondidos en las ramas de un árbol, Break había logrado jalar a Ren hasta ahí para evitar que los descubrieran.

¿Qué pasó con él? Además no es mi jefe – Ren tanteaba las paredes en búsqueda de Break – lo tienen los bárbaros…- contestó Break.

Tch…- era lo único que les faltaba – ese idiota…- desde su escondite se podía apreciar muchas luces que correspondían a una aldea improvisada, que era custodiada fieramente.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo XD, los vientos del destino siguen moviéndose para todos, los sueños de Break le muestran el camino, pero primero deben escapar de los bárbaros, ¿qué se estrelló contra el hotel de Gil?, demasiado misterio DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	4. Pequeños Detalles

**Lalalalalalalalala regreso a mis labores por aquí 8DD**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**CAPITULO 04: PEQUEÑOS DETALLES**

* * *

**ANTES**

De cualquier forma, tu jefe está en problemas – estaban escondidos en las ramas de un árbol, Break había logrado jalar a Ren hasta ahí para evitar que los descubrieran.

¿Qué pasó con él? Además no es mi jefe – Ren tanteaba las paredes en búsqueda de Break – lo tienen los bárbaros…- contestó Break.

Tch…- era lo único que les faltaba – ese idiota…- desde su escondite se podía apreciar muchas luces que correspondían a una aldea improvisada, que era custodiada fieramente.

* * *

**AHORA**

Ren tenía ahora una batalla mental de lo que debía hacer, rescatar al idiota pobretón o dejarlo que se convierta en el platillo principal de la cena de esta noche. Había recordado rumores de que algunas tribus bárbaras eran caníbales.

Viendo su suerte anterior, era fácil adivinar lo que seguía.

¿Qué harás? – preguntó Break al notar la creciente indecisión.

Vamos – Ren tomó su capa, no tenía opción, ahora que había llegado hasta aquí no podía dar vueltas atrás.

Break ya entendía que lo iba a rescatar, por ahora no intentaría quitarle la corona a Ren, era vital que protegiera el artículo, ya que iban a territorio enemigo.

¿Cómo harás para entrar? – le preguntó suavemente, Ren recordó que en este bosque, estaba completamente más a ciegas de lo que ya estaba.

Era probable que todo el lugar estuviera lleno de trampas, cuando se diera cuenta de la trampa, ya sería muy tarde.

Simularé un búho – dijo tranquilamente, subiendo a un árbol con sumo cuidado, el problema sería moverse entre los árboles, ya que no podía hacer ruido.

Yo te ayudaré, matarán al búho antes de si quiera llegar a la barricada – dijo Break mirando al frente y tomando a Ren por un brazo.

Te llevaré hasta donde está el mocoso insolente, después arreglaremos los tres – dijo Break suspirando, no podía aprovecharse de la situación aunque quisiera, lo curioso era que no entendía la razón.

Una amarga melodía, de repente comenzó a romper el silencio de la noche - ¡ya cállate! – alguien tiró una botella para detener al artista frustrado.

¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Si voy a morir aquí, al menos me entretendré! – alguien protestaba, Ren y Break sabían perfectamente quién era el dueño de la voz.

Que latoso – solo alcanzó a decir Break, el sonido de la armónica siguió inundando el ambiente en medio de la oscuridad.

No está dando su ubicación– dijo Ren después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

Que engreído, sabía que lo vendríamos a buscar – dijo Break algo irritado.

Bien, cambio de planes ~ - aterrizó en el suelo y de pasó activo una de las trampas que estaba ligada por un hilo a un montón de campanitas, que empezaron a hacer mucho ruido.

¡Hay intrusos! ¡Búsquenlos! – Break sonrió.

¿Qué haces? – dijo Ren sin entender.

Seré el señuelo, tu guíate del sonido del artista frustrado y libéralo –dijo soltando su brazo.

Ren inmediatamente corrió, al escuchar gente corriendo hacia su ubicación, notó que la armónica sonaba más fuerte que antes.

Estaba más cerca de donde estaba, pero un obstáculo silencioso se cruzó en su camino – vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – no había podido escucharlo, ¿de dónde había salido?

Oye, no puedes estar aquí… - el hombre se calló un momento, Ren había perdido el rastro del sujeto, no podía determinar donde estaba.

Si daba un paso en falso, estaba muerto - ¿quién eres? – debía obligarlo a hablar.

Yo soy el líder de esta humilde aldea en la que te estás infiltrando- hizo una pausa - el otro sujeto era un señuelo, ¿no es así? – la voz nuevamente desaparecía de su radar mental.

Solo vinimos por nuestro compañero – dijo Ren sin rodeos, por lo que decía ese tipo, era probable que él los hubiera detectado antes de que Break llamara la atención.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano, Kai luchaba contra su dilema mental, en las últimas 48 horas, suponía haber quedado involucrado en una serie de eventos para él desafortunados.

Empezando por el hecho de que ahora mismo llevaba como una princesa, a alguien que no lo merecía.

La autora de sus peores traumas infantiles, estaba ante su presencia y no había explicación lógica para ello.

Oye… ¿no puedes caminar más rápido? – dijo una voz completamente despreocupada a Kai.

Hago lo que puedo – dijo Kai completamente fastidiado. La rubia que cargaba, comía una manzana tranquilamente mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno.

Las últimas 48 horas habían sido el infierno, mataría a ese tipo que lo había contratado cuando lo volviera a ver.

**DOS DÍAS ANTES…**

¡Espera! – el tipo acababa de desaparecer y le había dejado un adorable regalo.

De todas las personas en el planeta, ahora tenía de carga a la última que quería ver todas.

¿Qué demonios? – esto debería ser un chiste mal gusto, ahora mismo tenía en sus brazos a la responsable de todas las desgracias en Pendragon.

Y no contento el destino y su contratista, de paso ahora estaba esposado a ella – que alguien me mate – dijo incrédulo de los hechos.

Al haber hecho tanto ruido, "la bella durmiente" abrió los ojos, chocándose con los de Kai – bien…me dormiré de nuevo, estas pesadillas que uno tiene en estos días… buenas noches – Sory volvió a intentar cerrar los ojos.

Ahora resultaba que era un mal sueño, era lo más que podía soportar Kai en esas circunstancias, la soltó para que cayera al suelo, se negaba a cumplir esa misión, debía estar loco para siquiera pensar en llevar a esa mujer, no iría con ella ni a la esquina.

¡Oye! – gritó Sory de dolor por el repentino golpe, Kai comenzó a caminar sin importarle pero se detuvo al no poder avanzar más.

Las esposas…- dijo molesto, había olvidado ese detalle tan fundamental, primero debía sacarse las esposas y luego le podía decir adiós.

Mientras Kai pensaba, Sory solo miraba su muñeca y trataba de recordar por que estaba ahí, le dolía la cabeza al tratar de buscar en sus recuerdos.

Lo único que le venía a la mente fue una gran explosión y luego sentir que caía desde una gran altura, aparte de eso no había más.

"No te separes de él, es tu última… " – alguien le había dicho algo pero no recordaba lo que seguía de la oración.

Un ruido le llamó la atención a Sory, seguido de un gruñido sonoro - ¿qué? – dijo Sory al encontrarse con un enorme lobo que babeaba hambriento.

¡Escapa! – Kai gritó por inercia, la distancia que tenían las esposas una de otra, era más o menos de un metro, así que no estaba tan cerca de ella.

Ese tipo de animal era difícil de vencer, se decía que eran muy listos y ahora que tenía uno casi en frente, no sabía que hacer, ya que correr no iba funcionar.

Sory se levantó un poco e intentó correr, pero sus piernas le fallaron, estaba completamente débil.

El lobo no perdió el tiempo, estaba hambriento y sin vacilar, agarró a Sory de la ropa con su hocico y emprendió huida.

Pero el caso era que, al estar esposados, Kai también fue arrastrado por el enorme lobo, que corría por el bosque, al notar que Kai lo seguía sin querer, empezó a correr cerca de los arboles y piedras para que muriera de la peor forma.

¡Maldito animal! – no solo eran inteligentes sino que también eran unos desgraciados, Kai pensaba mientras intentaba subir en el lomo.

Más adelante había un barranco, Sory pudo ver algo por unos segundos en su mente - ¡no dejes que llegue al barranco! – gritó ella de repente, había visto una gran calamidad.

¡¿Por qué?! – gritó de igual manera Kai mientras subía por la cola del animal, el lobo aumentó la velocidad aún más.

¡Porque moriremos con él! – Kai no entendía lo que decía ella, el lobo saltó un poco y la espada de Kai saltó por los aires, golpeándose con un árbol y saliendo de su vaina de paso, para finalmente clavarse con fuera en el cráneo del lobo, justo cuando había pisado el inicio del barranco.

¡Imposible! –exclamó Kai completamente boquiabierto por los eventos que acababan de suceder frente a él, el lobo se los llevaría con el al barranco y morirían por el impacto.

Kai no lo pensó dos veces y tomó impulso, agarrándose con éxito de una rama.

El vestido de Sory se desgarró un poco, pero logró zafarse de los colmillos del animal que rodó barranco abajo.

Kai suspiró, se había salvado de una muerte segura – oye… ¿estás viva? – Sory no se movía, Kai subió a la rama y la jaló con cuidado hacia arriba.

Oye, oye – dio palmaditas en su rostro pero no reaccionaba, de su vestido salió un papel, Kai lo tomó y leyó cuidadosamente.

_Por favor Kai-san, trata de cuidarla, si algo le sucede a ella…pues morirás, esas esposas que les puse, son del tipo Karma, si uno se hiere, el otro tendrá la misma herida o males, así que ten cuidado ~_

_Atentamente F _

… - Kai miró temblorosamente a Sory que estaba inconsciente y malherida, tenía los mismo raspones y golpes que él - ¡AHORA ME LO DICES, INFELIZ BASTARDO!– acto seguido, corrió como un loco hasta el siguiente pueblo.

**FIN DEL TRAUMATIZANTE FLASHBACK **

Tenía que estar pendiente de que no le pasara nada a ella, mientras conseguía pistas sobre la llave de las esposas.

Po su parte, Sory pensaba, la razón de todo esto, era demasiado raro, ya que ella puede predecir las cosas malas.

Sin embargo, no vio nada de esto, ¿qué quería decir? ¿esto era algo bueno?, habían muchas interrogantes aún.

* * *

¿Ya la encontraron? – preguntó Rancy, comiendo uvas, su cabello negro y largo no dejaba ver la expresión que había en sus ojos.

No Capitán, en el lugar donde se encontraba su celda, solo había un enorme agujero y todo estaba en ruinas – dijo el soldado con algo de temor.

Búsquenla, no me importa si tienen que poner toda la capital de Pendragon patas arriba – ordenó Rancy furioso, como había podido escapar sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ahora que era necesaria, desaparecía de sus manos – ¿y el Rey ya habló? – otro de los guardias presentes se presentó frente a Rancy.

Aún no, se niega a decir donde está el Leviatán, insiste con que fue destruido – Rancy hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Llamen a Tara, ella se divertirá sacándole la verdad – sonrió mientras comía un racimo de uvas, no dudaría en usar todas sus armas con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Preparen las tropas, seguiremos avanzando hacia el este, las demás naciones no tardarán en vernos como potencial amenaza – la invasión apenas comenzaba – les daremos una grata sorpresa – rió fuertemente.

* * *

De regreso con nuestro grupo en problemas, Ren no sabía que hacer, estaba en problemas con ese tipo que no hacía ruido.

Una patada en el costado lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared de madera, nuevamente otro golpe que no había sentido acercarse. Estaba jugando con él, como si de un ratón se tratara.

Un pequeño ruido le alertó que debía moverse, gracias a eso, esquivó un puño que se hubiera estrellado en su cara, pero no la patada en el estomago que le hizo romper otra pared.

¡Ren! – la voz de Law se escuchaba cerca - ¡cuidado a tu izquierda, agáchate! – hizo lo que dijo y esquivó otra fuerte patada.

Maldito mocoso, le quitas la diversión al juego, no ves que no puede verme – Ren hizo un sonido de sorpresa, se había dado cuenta del principio.

¿Qué? … eso explica muchas cosas - dijo Law intentando salir de su jaula, si tan solo tuviera su espada con él.

Ahora hagámoslo más interesante – el líder sacó un cuchillo – ahora debes esquivar este filoso cuchillo – dijo con sonrisa sádica.

Esto es malo… ¡Ren escucha, yo seré tus ojos! –gritó desesperado Law - ¡salta hacia atrás! – pudo evadir el primer zarpazo por parte de su contrincante.

No quería depender de nadie, pero ahora mismo no tenía más opción que seguir las indicaciones de Law.

¡Izquierda y salta! – nuevamente evadía otro golpe mortal, el líder comenzaba a fastidiarse - ¡Derecha y corre! – las indicaciones eran demasiado precisas, incluso aunque él pudiera verlo, no sería posible que predijera lo que iba a hacer.

Law agradecía mentalmente todas esas horas que desperdició mirando peleas callejeras, estaba seguro que los patrones de movimiento que mostraba el líder, era propio de los barrios bajos del norte.

Eso le hacía pensar que no era un bárbaro, ya que esos grupos eran del Oeste de Pendragon, eso quería decir que este grupo no pertenecía aquí, ¿serían extranjeros? ¿o algún grupo militar?, estaba seguro que cuando vino por aquí, no había ni un alma.

El líder tenía un tatuaje particular en su cuello, pudo leer "BAKENEKO", nuevamente el susodicho se movía hacia a Ren - ¡Cuidado irá por la…! – el ider apareció frente a él y movió su mano tan rápido que solo pudo ver su propia sangre salpicar sobre él.

¡AHHHHHH! – cayó al suelo adolorido, tenía un corte profundo cerca del cuello.

Lastima, te hubiera dejado mudo – era increíble que hubiera podido llegar a esa altura en tan solo unos segundos, el líder saltó de nuevo al suelo, en ese momento Ren aprovechó para atacar y clavó la espada en su pecho pero no fue tan fuerte y lo envió volando contra un poste.

¡Ren! – Law se movió con dificultad, al hacerlo que la soga que sostenía la jaula se estaba rompiendo con el reciente peso que le habían puesto, al subir el líder.

Ya veo…- empezó a saltar sobre la jaula, ahora mismo el líder y Ren estaban debajo de él - ¡Ren, rueda! – Ren lo hizo rápido, y Law dio su último salto, que hizo que la jaula se viniera abajo con tanta velocidad que no tardó mucho en aplastar al líder.

Law cayó rendido en el suelo, esto había sido demasiado peligro – al fin…- pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria, una mano atravesó el suelo de la jaula y agarró la pierna de Law.

¡Suéltame! – estaba completamente perdido, no había quien lo salvara.

¡Mocosos inútiles! - una hoja filosa atravesó el pecho del líder que ya comenzaba a salir por el agujero.

Law miró a su repentino salvador - ¡Break! – la mano soltó la pierna de Law, Break cortó la jaula para que saliera Law.

Me aburrí de jugar con sus subordinados – dijo Break limpiando su espada como si nada.

Ren escupió sangre, estaba aún tirado en el suelo – oye… - Break caminó a su lado para ver su estado.

Estoy bien, solo son algunos golpes – dijo Ren levantándose, sin querer dejó caer la corona que llevaba escondida entre sus ropas.

Nuevamente tosió sangre y esta salpicó un poco en la corona, inmediatamente un brillo se despertó y soltó un rayo hacia el cielo, chocando con el reloj que aún estaba sobre el cielo de Pendragon.

La manecilla volvió a avanzo dos horas de la nada, Rancy vio esto desde el castillo - ¡algunas tropas que se movilicen hacia esa dirección! – ordenó.

¡Maldición! – dijo Law – esa gente sabrá que estamos aquí – dijo caminando hacia ellos, Break se quedó extrañado de lo que dijo pero ahora no era momento de preguntar.

Ren tomó la corona con cuidado, aun no dejaba de brillar – vamos, ya deja de brillar – casi ordenó Ren algo molesto por el inconveniente, pero en vez de eso, la corona se convirtió en una serpiente dorada que le enseñó los colmillos y que luego se enrolló en su muñeca y antebrazo para formar un brazalete - … ¿eh? – hubo un profundo silencio, no entendían lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Los hilos del destino siguen enredándose, ¿por qué razón exactamente Sory fue salvada? ¿Quién es F? ¿cuáles son sus planes? ¿qué planea Rancy? ¿qué pasará con Ran D8? ¿cuánto sabe Law? Tantos misterios DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3 **


	5. Ambiciones

**Aprovechando que es martes 8DDD**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

**CAPITULO 05: AMBICIONES**

* * *

**ANTES**

La manecilla volvió a avanzo dos horas de la nada, Rancy vio esto desde el castillo - ¡algunas tropas que se movilicen hacia esa dirección! – ordenó.

¡Maldición! – dijo Law – esa gente sabrá que estamos aquí – dijo caminando hacia ellos, Break se quedó extrañado de lo que dijo pero ahora no era momento de preguntar.

Ren tomó la corona con cuidado, aun no dejaba de brillar – vamos, ya deja de brillar – casi ordenó Ren algo molesto por el inconveniente, pero en vez de eso, la corona se convirtió en una serpiente dorada que le enseñó los colmillos y que luego se enrolló en su muñeca y antebrazo para formar un brazalete - … ¿eh? – hubo un profundo silencio, no entendían lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break estaba con los ojos cerrados, descansaba lo más que podía, ya que por estar corriendo por el bosque en medio de la noche, no había podido pegar un ojo.

La carreta en donde viajaban se movía lentamente, haciendo que Break se sintiera como si estuviera en una cuna – es tan relajante~ – tenía tiempo de no sentirse así, por no decir años.

La razón de esto el mismo no lo sabía, pero ahora no se pondría a indagar y solo se dedicaría a dormir, no sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de nuevo.

Que bueno es descansar, ¿no es así…Break? – una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó hacia el origen de la voz – V-Vincent – nuevamente estaba soñando, estaba buscando en su mente el momento en que se quedó dormido.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, la rubia se le lanzó encima – Break, debes apurarte, llega a la ciudad del límite antes de que haya una luna roja– las palabras de Vincent eran incompresibles para Break.

Los dos ojos rojos miraban fijamente a Break – ten cuidado con los gatos – sintió los labios de Vincent sobre los suyos y luego un ardor en la cara.

¡Ahhhhh! – algo lo había rasguñado, miró a su alrededor y vio que se trataba de un gato amarillo que se había colado en la carreta – ¡maldito gato! – dijo furioso.

Le agarraste la cola mientras dormías Break – dijo Law mientras comía una manzana.

¿Y no lo quitaste? – estaba apunto de hacerlo pedacitos, dependiendo de su respuesta.

Estabas muy lejos – dijo Law tranquilamente – hubiera desperdiciado mi energía – Law sintió un ardor en la cara - ¡ahhhhh! – gritó al ser arañado por el gato.

Break le había lanzado el gato – idiotas…- dijo Ren acomodándose más en su esquina para seguir durmiendo.

¡Cállate! – dijeron los dos a Ren que los ignoraba completamente.

Ren, no entiendo cómo puedes dormir teniendo eso tan peligroso cerca – dijo Law observando lo tranquilo que estaba.

Es cómodo…- dijo Ren dándose la vuelta.

Ren usaba tranquilamente una cobra dorada de almohada, desde el día anterior, todo era tan raro.

**FLASHBACK**

El brillo de la corona recién transformada cesó, Ren tenía una cobra dorada enrollada en su antebrazo – ¡quiten lo que sea que tenga! – dijo él algo desesperado.

Break y Law se acercaron corriendo y trataron de zafar a la cobra, pero esta les tiro a morder inmediatamente.

Corrían el riesgo de ponerla violenta y que mordiera a Ren, Ren sufría al no poder ver lo que estaba en su mano, sentía que se movía lentamente.

La cobra se enrolló más hasta que se preparó para lo que más temían todos.

Unos colmillos afilados se clavaron en la muñeca de Ren y un grito desgarrados salió de este, inmediatamente en su brazo apareció una marca como de una serpiente que le daba la vuelta a su brazo varias veces.

La corona se había convertido en una marca de serpiente y en una cobra, pero decidieron no pensar mucho el asunto.

Tomaron la cobra y huyeron de ahí, no tardarían mucho para que llegaran refuerzos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La cobra se empezaba a enrollar alrededor de Ren – definitivamente planea asesinarte – dijo Law tratando de no ver.

Ya lo hubiera hecho, le he dado oportunidad – dijo como si nada.

Estás demente – dijo Break acostándose de nuevo y agarrando al gato de almohada.

¡Quien habla! – dijo Law exasperado – duerman como les de la gana, voy a buscar un dragón para tomarlo de almohada – dijo él, sintiendo que debía competir por alguna razón.

Había olvidado decirles pero tengo que hacer una parada en la siguiente ciudad – dijo él, cayendo dormido profundamente con su cobra almohada. Dormirían hasta la siguiente parada.

* * *

¿Por qué tengo tan "buena suerte"? – se quejaba Kai mientras caminaba.

Porque eres un mujeriego, te dejaste embaucar y por eso estamos aquí – dijo Sory de vuelta.

Estaba harto, ¿dónde diablos quedaba la ciudad del Límite?, miraba el mapa fastidiado, estaba a dos semanas de viaje a pie.

No estaba seguro de aguantar a esa mujer dos semanas más – a ver, recapitulemos, ¿qué dices que escuchaste y viste antes de desmayarte? – le preguntó a Sory.

Ya te dije, solo escuché varias explosiones y gritos, recuerdo que también vi dragones pero luego el lugar donde estaba hubo una explosión, eso es todo – dijo ella.

Por cierto, no pises esa piedra – dijo ella, caminando un poco adelante, no podía alejarse mucho debido al asunto de las esposas.

¿Por qué? – ya era tarde, había pisado la piedra, cayó de cabeza en un enorme agujero que al menos no era tan profundo, ya que no se llevó con él a Sory.

¿Podrías avisar con unos cinco minutos de anticipación? – dijo el de cabeza.

Es lo más que puedo hacer – dijo ella agachada mirando hacia abajo, Kai podía ver sus bien torneadas piernas y miró indignado a otra parte, primero miraría a una roca antes que a ella.

Allá adelante está la ciudad – señaló al frente.

Kai salió del agujero – es cierto – caminó lo más rápido posible, quería descansar en una cama y dormir como nunca.

Tengo hambre – dijo Kai buscando un restaurante, debía restablecer sus energías lo más que podía, así que junto a Sory entró en el primero que vio.

Al entrar pudo notar el ambiente tenso, buscaron una mesa y pidieron algo rápido, era evidente que todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia ellos.

Esto no me gusta – varios hombres comenzaron a rodearlos.

Entréganos a la bruja de Pendragon – dijo uno de ellos, Kai estaba sorprendido que supieran quien era ella a la primera.

¿Bruja de Pendragon? ¿yo? – rió Sory, haciendo que se miraran los hombres entre si.

Ni siquiera tengo una escoba, fuera de eso ¿Pendragon? ¿dónde queda eso? – Sory trató de despistar y miró a Kai.

Kai ni corto ni perezoso tiró una bomba de humo en el suelo, tomando de paso a Sory y escapando por la puerta trasera.

Los hombres se lanzaron en su persecución - ¡No los pierdan! – estaban por todas partes.

Nos tendremos que quedar aquí – Kai suspiró.

Solo habían podido subirse al techo rápidamente con ayuda de Rawr, les tocaría esperar hasta la noche mientras formaban su plan.

Moriremos de hambre…- Kai miraba el restaurante.

Ten – Sory le lanzó algo a Kai.

¿Una manzana? Gracias…- ¿Cuándo la tomó? Pensaba él – es increíble, ¿cómo sabían tu identidad? – veía a la gente como hormigas corriendo por la plaza buscándolos.

Ni idea, es demasiado raro – decía Sory, no había predicho esto tampoco. Le intrigaba la situación.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía su cuerpo adolorido completamente, intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible - ¡no te levantes! – dijo la voz de una chica.

Una chica con una mirada de preocupación, impedía que se levantara – apenas pudiste contra el veneno, debes descansar – dijo ella y miro el pasillo.

¡Gil! – gritó ella con urgencia.

¿Qué sucede Sharon? – vino el pelinegro a toda prisa.

Vio que la invitada por fin había despertado – traeré algo de comida – Gil se fue rápidamente.

Oh ¿quién eres? – Alice miraba desde el otro lado de la cama mientras comía un emparedado.

Soy…Rose, ¿d-dónde estoy? – Sharon se quedó pensando un rato, ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

Estás en la ciudad del Límite – contestó Sharon sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Estoy demasiado lejos, debo ayudar a ese idiota – luchó por levantarse de nuevo.

Descansa y luego podrás levantarte, tu amiga está dormida aún – por lo que podía ver, esa chica no la dejaría salir de su cama, más con ese abanico sospechoso que tenía en sus manos.

Decidió hacerle caso por ahora, le dolía todo el cuerpo, era imposible que llegara más lejos.

¿Cómo está Pendragon? – preguntó para ver si había respuestas.

¿Pendragon? ¡Ahhh ya recuerdo! – dijo Sharon dándose cuenta de algo - ¡eres la actual Reina de ese país! – Sharon estaba sorprendida.

Eres la mujer que maltrataba a Break, siempre quise conocerte – dijo emocionada – cierto, bueno no hemos recibido ninguna noticia por ahora, ¿por qué? ¿sucedió algo allá? – dijo todo casi quedándose sin aire.

¿La mujer que lo maltrataba? – cuando lo viera, lo iba a azotar contra el suelo con Kuma – si, el país fue invadido y yo escape gracias a mi compañera, tengo que volver, el idiota está en problemas – dijo ella con angustia muy marcada en su rostro.

¡¿Qué?! – Sharon estaba sorprendida y salió a buscar el periódico rápidamente, debía haber algo sobre eso, aunque sea una línea.

Trajo el periódico, al abrirlo, una pagina cayó, Rose desde donde estaba podía verlo perfectamente.

* * *

Es por eso que sabían quien eras – dijo Kai mirando los letreros que tenían recompensa.

Lo que me faltaba…- dijo Sory, mirando su auto-retrato – pensemos esto, si ese sujeto te dijo que me llevaras a esa ciudad, es porque imagino que allá está la llave de estas cosas ¿no?, por lo tanto debemos sobrevivir a los múltiples cazarecompensas, como ese de ahí – señaló Sory.

Por eso te digo que trates de decirlo cinco minutos antes – Kai tenía una vena inflada en la frente, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear y tomó en brazos a Sory.

Dime algo de tus predicciones – dijo Kai desesperado.

No vayas por ese camino y tampoco por el otro, no veo nada por ahí, toma ese – Kai se lanzó y resulta que era un barranco que no se veía fondo.

¡¿Y se supone que esto era buena señal?! – iba gritando hasta que cayeron al agua.

Kai salió a flote con Sory, se subieron a un tronco que flotaba cerca – creo que moriré si sigo cerca de ti – cayó rendido.

* * *

Por fin el grupo en cuestión llegó a la siguiente ciudad – espérenme aquí, no demoraré mucho, solo debo comprar algo – dijo Ren tratando de amarrarlos con la mente a las sillas de la estación, estaba seguro que causarían problemas.

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, me quedaré aquí durmiendo – dijo Break llevando aún el gato.

No me digas que yo debo cuidar a la cobra – dijo Law espantado, levantó la vista y ya Ren se había ido – genial – miró a la cobra y esta lo miró a él, miradas de odio fueron intercambiadas al instante.

Ren se tapaba la cara con cuidado, no quería ser reconocido por nadie, llegó rápido a una capilla que estaba bastante alejada de lo que era la ciudad.

Entró con cuidado y buscó la oficina principal - pensaba que ya no volverías, ya me urgía algo de dinero y estaba dispuesto a hacer una visita amistosa al orfanato, tal vez alguien quisiera comprar un adorable esclavo – Ren cerró la puerta de golpe.

Te traje el dinero, no hagas cosas innecesarias – dijo con rabia pero trató de disimularla.

Eso estoy viendo, ¿por dónde andabas? – el padre se volteó en su silla y lo miró, sabía que no lo podía ver por eso seguía sonriendo.

Estaba en Pendragon – dijo él, sacando todo el dinero que había robado en el baile.

Jeh esto me sirve para un rato, pero no por siempre, ¿Cuándo terminarás de pagar todo? – jaló el cabello de Ren.

Knife yo-o estoy detrás de un pez gordo, con lo que saque de ahí, juro que pagaré todo, pero no hagas nada a ese lugar y tampoco digas nada – dijo casi rogando.

Bien, no tengo problemas con callar pero espero que sea rápido, aunque ya sabes, la otra oferta sigue en pie –Ren se alejó inmediatamente.

¡Primero muerto! - dijo molesto y se caminó hacia la puerta furioso, la estrelló tan fuerte que Knife creyó que se caería toda la capilla.

Con que primero muerto eh…- solo rió.

Caminaba por las calles concurridas, estaban tan llenas que no se podía caminar, sentía algo de nostalgia pero trató de dispersar el sentimiento de ello.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrense! – unos niños corrían en medio de la calle, armando escándalo, Ren pudo reconocer sus rostros e inmediatamente se escondió.

Miró a la distancia como jugaban, su mano hizo presión sobre el muro y dio la vuelta para ir por otro camino.

Debía conseguir ese dinero, no importaba cómo, sus ambiciones eran más importantes que cualquier cosa. La marca en forma de serpiente comenzó a molestarle, pero no le hizo caso, debían llegar a la ciudad del Límite.

* * *

**Bien XD, las cosas siguen moviéndose, ahora el rostro de Sory está por todas partes, el pobre Kai la tendrá muy difícil, que sorpresa que Rose haya despertado D8, y fuera de eso, ¿cuáles son los tratos turbios que tiene Ren con Knife? D8**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Llegada

**Luego de la semana de descanso, regreso una vez más con este fic 8D**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

**CAPITULO 06: LLEGADA**

* * *

**ANTES**

Knife yo-o estoy detrás de un pez gordo, con lo que saque de ahí, juro que pagaré todo, pero no hagas nada a ese lugar y tampoco digas nada – dijo casi rogando.

Bien, no tengo problemas con callar pero espero que sea rápido, aunque ya sabes, la otra oferta sigue en pie –Ren se alejó inmediatamente.

¡Primero muerto! - dijo molesto y se caminó hacia la puerta furioso, la estrelló tan fuerte que Knife creyó que se caería toda la capilla.

Con que primero muerto eh…- solo rió.

* * *

**AHORA**

La tensión que se respiraba en ese carruaje era enorme, tanto que se podía cortar como mantequilla usando un simple cuchillo.

Break era el que estaba más consciente de esto, al fin había podido enterarse de la situación actual de Pendragon, la cual había ignorado por los eventos anteriores con Ren y Law.

La capital había sido tomada por completo y lo que era peor, se había mandado una amenaza a los demás imperios.

La caída de cada uno de ellos sería un hecho pronto si no se ponían en algo ya, para esto, se llamó a un Congreso en que "casualmente" sería en la afamada Ciudad de Límite.

Estaremos en una hora aproximadamente en las puertas de la ciudad – dijo una mujer de lentes que tenía ropas extrañas.

En las mentes de los tres se escucharon gritos de alegría, había pasado demasiadas cosas para poder llegar hasta ahí.

Y pensar que el haber escogido ese trabajo extraño para conseguir dinero, ya que cierta persona estaba en banca rota, les había servido para adelantar de manera segura el viaje.

Les habían asignado el trabajo de escoltas de un embajador que se dirigía hacia la ciudad, por el evento ya mencionado, todo lo que tenían que hacer era protegerlo de unos asesinos que se rumoraban estaban en las cercanías del sitio.

Ya habían muchas víctimas, por eso es que muchos reinos se habían negado a asistir por miedo.

Pero ese no era el caso de este embajador – jóvenes, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no querrían un trabajo adicional que será muy bien recompensado? – dijo de repente el embajador dirigiéndose a los tres que tenían en frente.

Law lo pensó un momento, debía encontrarse con alguien apenas llegara a la ciudad, esto probablemente estorbaría en sus planes.

Miró a Break que al parecer no estaba siquiera escuchando, últimamente estaba solo pensativo y nunca prestaba atención, lo más curioso es que hace rato que Ren y él no le tenían ninguna especie de seguridad, o sea que podía haber escapado hace buen par de días.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, estaba empecinado en llegar a la ciudad con ellos, incluso al saber lo que había sucedido en Pendragon.

¿De qué trata? – Ren se apresuró a preguntar, esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar ahora que se le había presentado.

Law miró a Ren – oye… ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó a Ren, no muy seguro de seguir haciendo tratos con ese embajador, había algo que le daba mala espina en él.

Mientras no te cobre mi parte, tengo que seguir trabajando, yo me encargaré de esto – dijo Ren en baja voz pero audible para sus dos compañeros.

Esta bien, no te detendré pero no puedo ayudarte, debo buscar a alguien apenas llegue – dijo Law suspirando.

¿Han escuchado el rumor de la bruja de Pendragon? – Break enseguida miró al embajador completamente atento.

Break sabía que solo una persona en todo el reino llevaba ese nombre actualmente, la imagen de Sory vino a su mente.

¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó ahora Break.

Dicen que escapó de la prisión de Pendragon, los rumores de que ella tiene la llave de un arma extraordinaria se extienden por todas por todas partes…por eso – hizo una pausa y los miró a los tres.

¿Por eso? – Law preguntó ya que vio que ninguno de los otros dos preguntaban.

Quiero que capturen a la bruja y me la traigan – Break no mostró sorpresa por lo que había escuchado.

Era normal que quisieran atraparla, aunque no sabía que se encontrarían con un demonio de los peores, el mismo estaba tentado a matarla para aprovechar la ocasión de que estaba fuera de Pendragon, la llama de la venganza estaba despertándose nuevamente.

La buscaré y la traeré, pero quiero un adelanto – dijo Ren sin importarle lo demás, necesitaba dinero lo más rápido posible.

Eso no será un problema, a primera hora se los daré – dijo el embajador muy complacido.

* * *

Rose contemplaba el periódico en su cama, primero el ataque a Pendragon, el robo de la corona de Etiopía y ahora el escape de la bruja, esto no podía ser solo una coincidencia.

Fuera del asunto del reloj que había aparecido en el cielo, el tiempo había retrocedido un día si no se equivocaba.

Seguía leyendo el periódico – extraña luz avistada en el centro de la ciudad…un edificio se derrumbó al ser golpeado por esta - leyó algo intrigada – todas son cosas raras… - miró la puerta.

Hizo un intento en vano de levantarse, aún le dolía el cuerpo por culpa del veneno que había tenido en su sistema, debía llegar a ese Congreso y pedir ayuda, debía rescatar a Ran.

Debo levantarme – se tiró de la cama y se arrastró hasta la puerta – esto es difícil, Kuma ven – pero para su sorpresa no apareció.

¡Kuma! – nada sucedía, estaba empezando a temer lo peor – no puede ser… - era lo único que le faltaba.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Gil y Sharon venían con vendas nuevas - ¡Rose-sama! – Sharon exclamó al verla en el suelo.

Debo ir al congreso – dijo haciendo el intento nuevamente.

Estás muy mal aún – dijo ella sujetándola y mirando a Gil.

Gil se quedó pensando un rato - ¿y si descansas y te llevamos mañana? - era lo único que la mantendría en su cama, lo menos que quería era que recayera de nuevo.

Sharon pareció entender el objetivo de Gil y le siguió la corriente – si, haremos eso mañana, ya que comienza mañana, descansa hoy para que tengas fuerzas – dijo ella llevándola a su cama con cuidado, Gil dejó la bandeja con comida y se retiró.

Esta bien – contestó Rose algo cansada, levantarse de la cama había sido demasiado para ella al parecer. Sharon le cambió las vendas y la acostó rápidamente.

La chica salió rápido al encuentro de Gil en el estudio, cuidando de que Alice no estuviera cerca para evitar que escuchara algo.

¿Has encontrado alguna pista de Break? – preguntó ella sentándose.

Nada, la última vez que fue visto fue en Pendragon, de ahí es como si se hubiera esfumado – contestó Gil.

Esto es un gran problema – dijo Sharon mirando el cartel en el periódico, el rostro de una rubia con una expresión maligna estaba en toda la portada.

No me gustaría ser ella en estos momentos, eso de que todo el mundo me persiga…todas las naciones buscan aprovecharse de la situación – dijo Sharon.

* * *

¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! – Kai corría con todas sus fuerzas, un sujeto con un lagarto enorme los perseguía, Kai llevaba a Sory en brazos - ¡Voy a morir! – saltó a un barranco con ella.

¡Tengo que encontrarle solución a esto, nos matarán antes de que demos un solo paso cerca de la ciudad! – invocó a Rawr.

¡Adelante hay otro esperándonos! – dijo Sory con actitud seria, miró alrededor.

¡Ve por esa cueva que está en esa dirección! – Sory señaló una cueva que era tapada por algunos arbustos, al entrar cayeron en una especie de río subterraneo que los arrastró varios kilómetros.

¡¿De nuevo agua?! – Kai últimamente estaba llegando a pensar que era un pez, solo se la pasaban de río en río para escapar de los cazarecompensas.

Al menos ya no los podían seguir hasta aquí, Kai se tiró sobre el lomo de Rawr – estoy agotado… - sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo y verificó que no fuera el de él.

No tengo ninguna herida, entonces… - miró a Sory que se agarraba el brazo y buscaba algo con que vendarse.

Déjame ver… - tenía que velar por sus heridas por que le dolerían como suyas después.

Esta situación es tan extraña, que triste que no te pueda matar – dijo sin más Kai.

Créeme que lo sé - dijo Sory un poco apática, era increíble ver que nada de lo que le decía a ella le causaba alguna reacción que no fuera esa expresión.

Vendó rápidamente su brazo y vio que había sangre en su espalda – me hubieras dicho que se había abierto la herida – le regañó.

No había tiempo para decirte, además no me molesta – contestó ella.

Pues no puedo decir lo mismo – tenía dolores en la espalda – la próxima vez avísame, no quiero morir por tu culpa – dijo él acercándose a ella por la espalda.

¡Aún hay mujeres hermosas que debo conocer! – dijo con lagrimas en su rostro y fondo épico a su espalda.

¿Para qué? No duras mucho con ellas – dijo contundentemente Sory, pero se dio cuenta y se tapó la boca.

¿Así que puedes ver incluso eso? – Kai sentía que habían destruido su ego en cuestión de segundos.

Yo solo…no tengo razones para mentir, eso es lo que he visto, eres un mujeriego empedernido que crea por arte de "magia" la desconfianza de las mujeres, es normal que eso pase… - dijo como si no dijera nada importante.

¡¿Me lo va a decir la mujer que me causo traumas infantiles?! ¡Por tu culpa les tenía miedo a todas las mujeres! ¡Eras un monstruo! – aunque eso era una parte, Rose también había contribuido al trauma pero no lo admitiría.

Aun lo soy, si se te olvida – Sory se levantó para sentarse más lejos de Kai – hazme el favor de matarme apenas nos quitemos estas esposas – dijo ella con expresión fría.

Créeme que quisiera pero no lo haré - se levantó y se sentó detrás de ella – déjame ver la herida para vendarla, quiero dormir boca arriba y no quiero que esto moleste – Sory se bajó el vestido mostrando la espalda solamente.

Demonios, con razón te duele, está completamente infectado – Kai aplicó una crema que hizo que le ardiera la piel de la espalda, Sory a causa del dolor arrugo su vestido.

¿P-Por qué no cumplirás con matarme? ¿no es más fácil? – dijo ella con dolor.

Tu hermana te dejó por algo, no interferiré con algo de ella, imagino que los demás piensan igual por eso solo te dejaron en esa celda, además mataré al sujeto que te sacó…dejarme en esta situación – la ira lo envolvía.

¡Al menos hubiera pagado un adelanto! – decía Kai indignado.

Esto lo que le importa…- miró al frente, la luz de la luna se filtraba adelante por otra entrada.

Sory se acomodó su ropa de una vez – creo que ya llegamos a la ciudad – dijo ella suspirando, todo lo que habían pasado solo para llegar hasta ahí.

Kai sacó una carpa y los tapo a ambos, Rawr se sumergió un poco más en el agua para pasar desapercibidos y entrar por el canal del agua. Ahora debían de buscar al misterioso contratista.

* * *

Me pareció ver algo raro en el agua – dijo Law desde la ventana del carruaje.

Deja de alucinar ya y duerme, tenemos trabajo mañana – dijo Ren usando a la cobra de almohada.

Law recordó el otro asunto problemático por el que no podía separarse de Ren – "La corona de Etiopía" – en el estado en que estaba, no había forma que la pudiera usar para sus planes.

Tch… - tenía toda la noche para pensar de todas formas.

* * *

¡Abuela Lina! – un niño llegó corriendo completamente asustado - ¡la esfera está brillando! – la anciana solo sonrió.

Todos han llegado ya eh… - siguió tejiendo su bufanda – las desgracias se arremolinan en un solo lugar, mañana será un día bastante movido – veía dos muñecos parecidos a Vincent y a Break mientras estrechaba la mirada.

* * *

**Ya con este capitulo se marca el inicio de la saga, todos al fin han llegado a la ciudad a duras penas, ¿qué les esperará ahí? ¿cómo saldrá todo en el congreso? ¿atraparán a Sory? ¿quién era el contratista? ¿extrañas luces destructivas? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	7. Danza Macabra Parte I

**Aquí de vuelta =w=**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS **

**THE REVERSE **

**CAPITULO 07: DANZA MACABRA **

**PARTE I**

* * *

¡Te digo que tienes que acompañarme! – Law rogaba a Ren con desesperación.

¡Que no! – Ren comenzaba a fastidiarse.

¿No te quieres quitar eso del brazo? – le señaló la marca de serpiente y la cobra enseguida lo miró mal.

Si… ¿a quién tenemos que ver? – preguntó él.

Law seguía mirando mal a la cobra – siempre he pensado que entiende lo que uno le dice - pasó su vista a Ren – es a quién debo entregar la corona, esa persona debe saber cómo quitarla y hacerla volver a su forma de antes – dijo él.

mmm parece razonable, además puede que me paguen – hizo una pausa – esta bien, iré – contestó Ren.

Por cierto, ¿dónde está Break? – preguntó Law extrañado de no verlo cerca.

Dijo que iba a visitar a unos conocidos y que no volvería hasta la tarde – contestó.

Ah ya veo – empezó a caminar Law – a donde tenemos que ir no es muy lejos – a Law no le gustaba mucho la idea de presentarle ese sujeto a Ren, ciertamente nunca le tuvo confianza y si cooperaba con él, era porque no había de otra.

El otro asunto es que sabía que esa corona era peligrosa, aún no sabían de qué era capaz por eso temía que algo sucediera estando ligada a Ren.

Al cabo de media hora estaban delante de un edificio muy lujoso – han vuelto a decorar… - dijo horrorizado, ¿cómo era posible que gastarán tanto dinero de manera tan tonta?

Ricachones… - dijo él hablando en baja voz.

¡Law-san! – alguien dijo su nombre.

¿Eh? ¿Mina? – dijo al borde del espanto, lo que más temía al venir a ese lugar no era el viejo ese, sino su molesta hija.

¡Has venido a verme! – se le lanzó Mina a Law, la voz chillona de la chica de cabellos rojos y rizos le irritó a Ren al instante.

¡Déjame! ¡la gente está mirando! – Law luchaba con el monstruos de tentáculos envolventes llamado Mina, o así la estaba imaginando.

¿Y él quién es? – dijo Mina percatándose de la presencia de Ren.

Es un amigo que viaja conmigo – Law rápidamente se alejó de Mina y se puso detrás de Ren – es Ren, Ren ella es Mina…- lo que seguía no lo quería decir.

Su prometida ~ - por alguna razón desconocida para Mina, la presencia de Ren le incomodaba por no decir que la detestaba, había algo que no le agradaba.

Y al parecer el sentimiento había sido mutuo entre Ren y Mina, no perceptible para Law por supuesto.

Vaya, hasta que al fin regresas – un mayordomo estaba mirando desde la puerta – el señor lo espera – dijo serio.

Vamos Ren – dijo Law sudando frío.

Ya en el estudio, Law revisaba toda la decoración para evitar pensar.

Ren no necesitaba tener su vista para saber que Law estaba muriendo a causa de los nervios.

S-Señor Len he venido con la corona, aunque… - una silla con ruedas se dio la vuelta para encarar a los recién llegados.

¿Aunque? – un anciano de mirada dura los estudiaba con la mirada.

La corona…cambió de forma – Ren alzó el brazo, mostrando la marca de serpiente y de paso la cobra que estaba metida en una bolsa.

¿Pueden acercarse más? – preguntó el anciano poniéndose los lentes para ver mejor.

Hicieron lo que les pidió, Ren enseñó el brazo al anciano e inmediatamente la cobra se puso en guardia a punto de morderlo.

Pan quédate quieto – le dijo Ren a la cobra y esta le hizo caso, pero aún así estaba alerta.

Le pusiste nombre…- Law dijo en baja voz.

Es la primera vez que veo esto, no hay ningún registro que diga que esto puede pasar – dijo el anciano algo impresionado – lo mejor es que estudie esto más a fondo, por un tiempo – dijo él-

¿Más tiempo? – Ren necesitaba cobrar el dinero e irse – no puedo, me tengo que ir y quiero el dinero que Law me prometió por conseguir la corona – dijo él.

Bien, te pagaré para que te quedes en la ciudad, ¿aceptas?, de paso te pagaré el primer pago que te había "prometido" Law – dijo el anciano mirando a Law.

Para Ren no parecía un mal trato, podía conseguir dinero adicional para el orfanato-

Esta bien, me quedaré por un rato – dijo cerrando el trato, había olvidado que debía perseguir a la bruja, tendría dinero para moverse.

Por cierto, escuché que entraron a la ciudad como guardaespaldas – dijo el viejo Len.

Es verdad… ¿cómo lo sabe? – Law nuevamente no le gustaba como iba la conversación.

Lo que pasa es que el embajador al que escoltaste es un conocido mío, me disponía a enviar Mina a su casa ya que asistirá al congreso, pueden irse con ella en el coche – dijo Len , era una orden en pocas palabras. Law se daba cuenta lo pequeño que era el mundo en realidad.

* * *

¡Break! ¿dónde diablos estabas todos estos años? – dijo Sharon molesta, estaba preocupada por él.

Estaba haciendo algunas diligencias… - qué rápido pasaban los años, o se hacía ver que pasaban, la última vez que pasó, el hotel no era tan grande.

¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Pensábamos que te había pasado algo! – dijo Sharon a punto de llorar, Break se hizo la nota mental de al menos pasar una vez al año.

Por cierto, hay alguien que deberías ver – le señala la puerta.

¿Rose…? – estaba sorprendido pero aún más de sus numerosos vendajes.

Sabía que algo había sucedido en Pendragon pero no creyó que fuera tan grave – necesito que me acompañes al congreso y fuera de eso, ¿ya sabes que la bruja Sory está suelta? – le dijo ella sin rodeos.

Si, me enteré, me han contratado para capturarla – Rose se puso sería.

¡No podemos dejar que ella sea capturada! ¡Sería nuestro fin! – le dijo Rose.

Por eso me encargaré personalmente de ella, tengo que aprovechar que Ran está lejos, por cierto… ¿dónde está…? – Rose bajó la cabeza.

Te explicaré… – dijo ella sentándose con ayuda de Gil.

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE**

¿Por qué insistes en colarte en este lugar? – Kai luchaba con la corbata del traje de gala.

Siempre había odiado ese tipo de reuniones para evitar estas cosas.

Algo malo va a suceder, esos ojos rojos han vuelto aparecer en mis sueños – Sory se cambiaba rápidamente y Kai no podía evitar largos vistazos.

Habían amordazados y amarrado a dos representantes – usa esto – Kai le puso un velo a Sory – eso evitará que te descubran.

Buena idea – ya estaba vestida, ahora solo debían entrar a la gran sala.

Todas las personas llevaban elegantes trajes – vaya, no veía esto desde hace más de cien años – Sory pasaba su vista rápidamente en busca de algo raro.

Por un momento recordó su tiempo con el rey, un ligero pesar la inundó por dentro, era triste ver como todo había terminado, realmente se arrepentía de todo.

Era tarde pero era así, por eso estaba empeñada en evitar lo que iba a suceder, quería que al menos esta efímera paz durara un poco más.

¡¿Kai?! – escuchó la voz de Rose.

¡Rose…! – dijo Kai , era peor momento para encontrarla, vio sus heridas y de inmediato recordó lo que había leído.

Tengo que contarte varias cosas – Rose lo jaló, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la acompañante de Kai.

¿Y ella? – Kai comenzó a sudar frío.

Pues ella…es…ella –Kai no sabía que decir.

¿Es tu esposa? – preguntó Rose viendo el anillo que tenía Sory y también lo dijo por el hecho de que tenían las manos agarradas, cosa que era para ocultar el hecho de que estaban esposados.

Idiota, ¿para qué te pusiste el anillo? – le dijo en baja voz Kai a Sory.

Es que hacia juego, no podía dejarlo ahí – dijo ella.

Hasta que por fin el Don Juan sentó cabeza jejeje – dijo Break que escuchaba toda la conversación sentado de espalda, no es que quisiera reírse pero le hacía gracia el mal de Kai.

¡Cállate Break! – Kai se indignó.

Si, si lo que sea…- tomó un sorbo de su trago, estaba ahí para acompañar a Rose, debía buscar a los dos mocosos por el asunto de Sory pero no había podido dar con ellos en la tarde.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa y miró a la gente, no había nada especial, más bien era aburrido – me quiero ir… - dijo suspirando.

Hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en algo que lo dejó perplejo, estaba viendo a Vincent caminando entre la gente con un vestido celeste e iba hacia él.

¿V-Vincent…?- casi deja caer la copa de lo impresionado que estaba.

Oye Ren es por acá – Law guió un poco dudoso a Ren, Break regresó a la realidad al escuchar eso.

¡¿Ren?! – Break casi escupe la bebida.

No quiero ningún comentario al respecto – dijo molesta, ya suficiente había sido lo que había pasado en la tarde.

Pero es que… ¡¿eras mujer?! – sinceramente no lo aparentaba, esto en verdad era una gran sorpresa.

Law-san quiero que bailes conmigo – apareció Mina llevándose contra su voluntad a Law y de paso dándole una mirada de desprecio a Ren.

¿Y esa? – preguntó Break.

Es la prometida del pobretón – dijo irritada.

Se ve que le caes bien…- contestó Break.

Y que lo digas, si no hubiera sido por ella, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta – bebió un trago molesta.

Eres menor…- le recalcó Break.

Da igual, tomo esto o despellejo a esa ricitos sin cerebro – apretó la copa y esta se resquebrajó.

Qué pésimo carácter, me recuerdas a alguien – Break se rió.

¿A quién? – Ren preguntó curiosa mientras veía a Law intentar escapar.

A…- la mente de Break pasó múltiples imágenes en un segundo, si seguía así se iba a querer ir a su casa amargado.

¡Damas y Caballeros esto es un asalto! – dijo un sujeto en el centro de todo, varios soldados aparecieron desde todas las puertas.

Así que esa es la nueva forma de la corona - el cabecilla miraba directamente a Ren.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

Mi padre me dijo que debían ir a la cena del congreso, pero no pueden ir así – dijo Mina mirándolos algo asustada.

Sacaré dos trajes del almacén – Mina se fue casi saltando.

No me pondré nada, que te quede claro pobretón – dijo molesto Ren.

Vamos, solo será esta vez, piensa en el dinero que sacarás – dijo él tratando de convencerlo de una manera retorcida.

No es no – estaba decidido a no ir, ya bastantes desastres habían sucedido en el último evento que fue.

¡Aquí están! – dijo Mina trayendo dos trajes y casi arrastrando a Law.

¡No moriré solo! – Law tomó la mano de Ren arrastrándolo con él.

¡Muere tú solo! – dijo Ren agarrándose de un pilar.

¡Que tercos! – dijo Mina - ¡Sebastian! Gritó en busca de ayuda.

¡Yes, my lord! Digo ¡Lady! – Sebastian tomó a Ren con los brazos.

Ambos fueron tirados en un cuarto por Sebastian y Mina - !no saldrán hasta que se cambien! – dictó Mina.

¡Oye ricitos, sácame de aquí! Yo no puedo…-miró a Law que se cambiaba tranquilamente y enrojeció.

¿Qué pasa Ren-san? – a Mina le extrañaba escuchar el temblor en la voz de Ren.

Es que yo…s-soy – Law se acercó ya hastiado con todo el jaleo que se estaba armando Ren.

Solo tienes que cambiarte y – lo volteó y le abrió la camisa, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa - ¿ehh? - los ojos de Law quedaron como platos.

Un sonoro gritó inundó toda la mansión, cuando Mina abrió la puerta, Law estaba tirado sin vida y Ren tenía una silla rota en las manos con la cara roja.

¡Maldito pervertido pobretón! – Mina pudo ver claramente el pecho de Ren.

Ah, ya veo…- los celos la comenzaban a invadir, eso explicaba la incomodidad que había sentido cuando la conoció, era el sentimiento de cuando te encuentras a una rival.

* * *

**FIN DEL EXTRA**

* * *

**Hasta Sebastian quedó metido en esa locura xD, Ren era una adorable chica de pésimo carácter.**

**Ahora conocemos a la rival de Ren digo la prometida de Law *siente una aura asesina proveniente de Ren* y ahora los nuevos esposos *la miran feo ahora* personas infiltradas -.-u , ¿Kai y Sory podrán evitar el desastre? D8 **

**Espérenlo en este mismo canal. 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	8. Danza Macabra Parte II

**Es hora de actualizar 8D**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

* * *

**CAPITULO 08: DANZA MACABRA**

**PARTE II**

* * *

Varios hombres sujetaron de los brazos sorpresivamente a Ren - ¡Suéltenme! – dijo esta enojada.

Break inmediatamente fue en su ataque pero un sujeto enmascarado salió para darle pelea – encárgate Dave – dijo el cabecilla mirando todo a su alrededor.

¡Comienza ya Ralf! – dijo Dave apenas conteniendo a Break.

Uno de los hombres le sacó el guante que iba a juego con el vestido de Ren, que hasta el momento usaba para tapar el extraño tatuaje de serpiente que tenía en el brazo.

Se sentía indefensa, siempre había tratado de evitar que el enemigo estuviera tan cerca porque no podría manejarlo y mucho menos con dos, dada su falta de visión.

Ya veo… él no se equivocó al decir que serías tú, es sencillamente sorprendente su precisión con estas cosas – Ralf tomó el brazo de Ren.

Ren sintió miedo, estaba completamente atrapada - ¿no te lo dije? – algo rió desde la oscuridad después de decir eso.

Ren conocía perfectamente esa voz - ¡Knife! – gritó molesta.

Law aprovechó para pasar debajo de una mesa y lanzársela a Ralf, de paso patear a uno de los captores.

Yo tu no haría eso, entrégala o todos los demás mueren – dijo Knife haciendo que los demás apuntaran con sus espadas a la gente que estaba presente.

Tch…- Law miró a Break, estaba en las mismas.

Rose solo veía la situación frustrada, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, no podía usar a Kuma, sino le daría vuelta a la situación.

Kai se preparaba para entrar en acción - ¡Break! – el peliblanco lo miró, sabía que quería decirle con ese llamado.

¡Wolf! – llamó Break, un lobo enorme apareció y golpeó con sus patas a varios soldados que impedían el escape.

Rawr fue invocado para abrir una enorme entrada en el sitio donde había menos guardias - ¡Salgan de aquí! – gritó ahora Sory, haciendo que Rose y Break se dieran cuenta de inmediato de su identidad.

Los dos miraron a Kai - ¡esto tiene explicación! – gritó este al ser descubierto.

¿No podían comportarse bien al menos hoy? – dijo suspirando Knife - con que sombras…eh – caminó hacia Law y Ren.

Law se puso delante de Ren – escapa, yo lo distraigo – dijo este a Ren.

Ren iba a discutir pero decidió mejor alejarse y buscar a Break por su voz - ¿Break dónde estás? – dijo en alta voz Ren.

¡No me hagan reír! ¿de verdad piensan que no sabíamos que alguien que podía usar sombras aparecerían? – Knife dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Supongo que no queda de otra – algo oscuro apareció detrás de Knife, no podían ver bien su forma pero si pudieron notar una fuerte presión que empezó a emitir un fuerte chillido, solo audible para Break, Rose y Kai. Sory también sufría los efectos al estar unida a Kai.

Cayeron al suelo al no poder soportar aquella tortura sonora - ¡ya para! – gritó Break.

El sonido se detuvo, todos miraron y se dieron cuenta que las sombras de Break y Kai habían desaparecido – creo que con eso no estorbarán – dijo Knife estando en frente de Ren en un instante.

Ren retrocedió y Law se tiró en contra de Knife para evitar que se acercara más, Knife se había casi tele transportado de donde estaba, Law no se había dado cuenta por la rapidez.

¡No estorbes mocoso! – la masa oscura lanzó a Law contra una pared, hiriéndose al chocar.

¡Pobretón! – gritó Ren asustada al no ver lo que pasaba.

Knife se inclinó levemente hacia Ren, esta estaba atrapada, no había escape – he esperado mucho para decir esto… - Knife recitó unas palabras inentendibles en el oído de Ren y se alejó inmediatamente.

Ren quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se vaciaron poco a poco, Break reaccionó para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La marca de serpiente se empezaba a mover por la piel de Ren, pasando por su cuello por último para posarse en la frente y desaparecer.

Sory pudo comprobar con horror el origen de sus visiones - traje celeste…mirada fría…- los ojos de Ren tomaron color – ojos rojos… - la persona que traería la desgracia nuevamente.

¡Tributo! – gritó Ren mirando a la gente que veía todo con miedo.

Ren sonrió complacida, había suficiente para tener una cantidad decente de poder – mueran ~ - dijo feliz.

Una lluvia de sangre hubo por toda la sangre se convertía en partículas doradas que eran absorbidas por Ren - ¡poder! ¡hace tiempo no me sentía tan viva! – decía contenta.

Q-Que horror… – Break veía aterrado todo, era como si viera un deja vu, las imágenes de Vincent masacrando a la gente en la biblioteca, volvían a su mente.

¡Tú no eres Ren! ¡Devuelve su cuerpo!– gritó Break levantándose para encarar a la chica de cabellos negros.

Vaya, que perspicaz eres humano y también debo decir que… insolente – Ren bajó la mano e inmediatamente Break estaba pegado al suelo.

Era como si una fuerza invisible lo aplastara – i-imposible…no puede ser que seas Etiopía– Sory dijo débilmente.

Ren pasó su vista hacia Sory, apareciendo casi por magia delante de ella – pero que tenemos aquí – dijo Ren, quitándole el velo a Sory.

Una de las mocosas entrometidas – dijo Ren tomando la quijada de Sory con fuerza – me sorprende que aún vivas, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿110 años?, al menos deberías ser una anciana decrepita, en fin… – dijo Ren soltándola y apuntando su mano hacia ella, estaba dispuesta a borrarla del mapa.

Muere – una energía roja concentrada se disparó hacia Sory, hubo un gran estallido que hizo que una nube de polvo se levantara.

¡Sory! – gritó Kai espantado por lo sucedido.

No tenían esperanzas de escapar, ellos habían ganado – estamos acabados…- Rose se sentía tan impotente. La última esperanza para rescatar a Ran, se acababa de perder.

Señorita, no deberías de ir pulverizando a la gente por amor al arte, es algo descortés ¿sabes? – dijo una voz desde lo alto.

Sory se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de alguien - ¿Break? – se sorprendió de ser salvada por esta persona pero al abrir los ojos se percató de que no era Break.

El humo se dispersó, revelando la persona salvadora de último momento – se parece a Break pero…- dijo Rose un poco extrañada.

Break quedó con la boca abierta, era su yo de hace mucho tiempo – ¿Kevin Regnard? – se preguntó a sí mismo incrédulo de lo que veía.

Una guadaña de acero negro se abalanzó hacia Ren, tirándola lejos - ¡Gil saca a los demás, yo me encargo! – dijo una voz femenina, la figura de alguien se movía entre la nube de polvo.

Se movió, maldición…- dijo la chica de cabellos largos y negros, saliendo ante los presentes.

Sharon que estaba con Rose ayudándola a sostenerse, se quedó boquiabierta - ¿A-Alice-chan? – frente a ella estaba una Alice que aparentaba tener unos 25 años.

¿Eh? ¿One-sama? – Alice se sorprendió de ver a Sharon.

* * *

(N/A: Desde ahora me referiré al Gil que trabajaba con Sharon como Gilbert y al Gil nuevo como Gil)

* * *

Pero la sorpresa más grande la tenía el Gilbert - ¿Otro yo? – le decía este al otro Gil que venía acompañando a la Alice recién llegada.

Inmediatamente Gilbert se desmayó ante un impactado Gil – supongo que es el efecto de la impresión…- dijo el pelinegro.

* * *

Afuera aparecieron más soldados que intentaron tomar el control de nuevo, pero fuero detenidos por alguna fuerza que solo los cortó en miles de pedazos.

Que aburrido, ¿por qué tengo que esperar afuera? Maldito Sombrerero – dijo molesto un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos bicolores.

Detrás de él, había un cerro de cadáveres – al menos este lado está limpio – el chico siguió caminando.

* * *

Knife corría por los pasillos en busca de una salida, no esperaba que las cosas dieran ese giro, podría tele transportarse desde un lugar alto para salir de ese lugar.

No puedo dejar que escapes – dijo una voz detrás de él, un encapuchado lo golpeó con fuerza desde la espalda, sus centellantes cabellos rojos se pudieron apreciar por un momento.

Gracias, hubiera sido una lata para Min tener que detenerlo – dijo una anciana apareciendo de unas sombras junto con un niño.

Jamás hubiera podido detenerlo – dijo Min recordando ver la cosa oscura y rara que controlaba Knife.

Lina debo irme, encárgate tú de decirles todo, tengo que preparar todo – dijo el chico comenzando a caminar.

Si, ya sé que no puedes ser visto aún, así que cuídate – dijo la anciana protectoramente.

Vamos Min, tenemos trabajo – dijo la anciana movilizándose.

* * *

(N/A: lo mismo va para ellos dos, Break y Kevin para diferenciarlos.)

* * *

Mientras tanto Alice luchaba para contener a Ren, la diferencia de fuerza era más que notable.

Break y Kevin se unieron a la pelea, debían entretenerla lo suficiente para que no hubieran más sacrificios, lo más que querían evitar era que aumentara su poder.

Ren usaba una especie de lanza plateada que emitía una barrera extraña que hacía que sus ataques fueran desviados.

Esto no va a ningún lado – dijo Break algo agotado, aún no se recuperaba del ataque de Knife.

Era rara la situación, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido todo esto?, no entendía nada de nada.

Solo tenía claro que debía evitar que Ren siguiera matando a gente.

Al menos esta vez intentaría evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Aléjense! – gritó la anciana Lina.

Los tres obedecieron por instinto y una barrera rodeo a Ren, aprisionándola dentro.

Min, comienza ya– dijo Lina al niño, este comenzó a concentrarse y la barrera fue haciéndose más pequeña alrededor de Ren hasta que no pudo moverse más.

Lina se acercó a paso lento con su bastón y sacó una botella que tenía adornos de piedras preciosas e inmediatamente todo alrededor de Ren se volvió humo rojo.

Todo el humo rojo entró en la botella, Lina la cerró para evitar que Ren se saliera del recipiente.

¿Qué pasó con Ren? – preguntó Break al borde del pánico.

No te preocupes, nada le ha pasado, solo la encerramos porque no puedo separarla del titán llamado Etiopía – dijo Lina guardando la botella en una bolsa.

Aunque esto no aguantará demasiado tiempo, te explicaré los detalles en otra parte – dijo Lina.

Por ahora retirémonos de aquí, este lugar es peligroso – ordenó ella.

No le quedaba de otra más que seguirla, no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que con esa anciana esclarecería sus dudas.

La danza macabra del destino había comenzado, todos los que tenían que estar en este juego de sobrevivencia estaban ya.

Ya no había por qué esconder más los secretos…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, quiero aclarar que los personajes ya conocidos por todos son de otro fic (Kevin, Alice, Vincent y Gil), llamado Cadenas Pecadoras, la historia se une en este punto y sin más que decir, los previews 8D**

* * *

**PREVIEWS**

* * *

**LINA**

Etiopía es la titán dueña del tiempo -hizo una pausa- el fenómeno que ocurre en esta dimensión está relacionado a lo que sucedió hace quince años – Lina miró a Break inmediatamente.

* * *

**ALICE**

Tenemos una razón para venir aquí, la crisis de este mundo comienza a afectar a los demás, pero esa no es mi razón principal… - la expresión de Alice se volvió seria, no podías decir que tenías a la niña come carne que siempre revoloteaba por ahí, esta era una persona más adulta en todo el sentido de la expresión.

* * *

**BREAK**

Era sorprendente verse a sí mismo de esta forma, era como si el destino le tirara su pasado en su cara – eres molesto… - solo pudo decir Break con sinceridad.

* * *

**Espérenlo la otra semana 8D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Revelaciones Parte III

**Otra semana de Karma para dos XD**

* * *

**NOTA: Este capitulo lo llamé así, por ser explicativo, pero esa no es la única razón, Revelaciones parte I y II, suceden en Karma para Dos 1.**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS**

**THE REVERSE**

* * *

**CAPITULO 09: REVELACIONES **

**PARTE III**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE (Y MUCHO)**

* * *

**KARMA PARA DOS – LIBRO 1 – CAPITULO 02**

**(N/A: ¿recuerdan esto? 8D)**

Reim abrió la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad - ¡disculpen la tardanza! – se sorprendió al descubrir que había corrido como un loco por nada - ¿qué? ¿Nadie ha llegado? – dijo medio decepcionado y se sentó en el sillón.

Desde donde estaba sentado noto que había dos tazas de café, que al parecer se les había caído a dos personas que estaban ahí – oh tal vez si llegaron antes – miro por todos lados ahora noto que alrededor de donde estaba habían un gran círculo que era dibujado por una muy fina línea negra.

Como te dije Gil – venía hablando Oz, se detuvo al ver que Reim estaba mirando el suelo.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sharon que también venía llegando junto con Alice.

Miren esto – Reim se volteo, todos miraron sorprendidos.

¡Que lindos! – dijo Sharon - ¿Quién los hizo? – pregunto ella emocionada tomándolos.

Se parece al payaso y a ese tipo – dijo Alice viéndolos bien.

Tienes razón – dijo Gil tomando el de Vincent - ¿y ellos? – preguntó Gil.

No sé, cuando llegue no había nadie, solo esos peluches y ese círculo extraño de ahí.

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

¿Qué pasó con Ren? – preguntó Break al borde del pánico.

No te preocupes, nada le ha pasado, solo la encerramos porque no puedo separarla del titán llamado Etiopía – dijo Lina guardando la botella en una bolsa.

Aunque esto no aguantará demasiado tiempo, te explicaré los detalles en otra parte – dijo Lina.

Por ahora retirémonos de aquí, este lugar es peligroso – ordenó ella.

No le quedaba de otra más que seguirla, no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que con esa anciana esclarecería sus dudas.

La danza macabra del destino había comenzado, todos los que tenían que estar en este juego de sobrevivencia estaban ya.

Ya no había por qué esconder más los secretos…

* * *

**AHORA**

La botella en donde estaba encerrada Ren se movía violentamente, Min hacía todo lo posible por contenerla pero era más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

¿Estará bien? – preguntó Sharon viendo al niño en posición de meditación.

Etiopía se cansará pronto, no absorbió suficiente energía – dijo Lina un poco preocupada también.

Supongo que les debo una explicación ya que esa persona no puede estar aquí por el momento – Lina se sentó con cuidado en una silla mecedora.

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿quién es Etiopía? ¿Ren…quién es ella realmente? – Break preguntó primero, tenía sospechas de algo pero por lo imposible que era, aún no podía creerlo, pero estaba consciente de que lo normal ya no existía en este mundo.

Lina miró a Break – la identidad de Ren… ¿no es obvio?, dudo que no te hayas percatado…puedo verlo en tu mente – dijo ella con expresión perspicaz.

Así que es eso…ya me estaba dando una corazonada, ese carácter terco…- dijo Break sonriendo, por un momento sintió una leve esperanza. Quizás no todo estaba pérdido.

Ren es mi hija…- los presentes se quedaron casi con la boca abierta.

¿Tu hija? – dijo Sharon completamente sorprendida.

Por eso se llevaban bien…ya me parecía extraño…- dijo Law recordando.

La pregunta aquí es… ¿cómo pudo nacer si Vincent…? – no quiso terminar lo que iba a decir.

Para responder eso tenemos a este sujeto…- Lina le hizo señas para que Gil y Kevin trajeran a Knife.

¡No voy a decir nada sabandijas! – dijo Knife, todos hacían su máximo esfuerzo para no caerle y destruirlo entre todos.

Ya veremos – los ojos de Lina brillaron y Knife se quedó tieso un momento viéndola.

¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Break.

Solo está bajo hipnosis para ahorrarnos tiempo y saliva, pregunta lo que quieras – dijo Lina seria.

Break miró a Knife con rabia - ¿dónde está Vincent? ¿cómo es posible que Ren esté viva? - dijo él.

Knife miró el suelo, dejándose caer un poco, sostenido siempre por Gil y Kevin.

Esa persona llamada Vincent está muerta, ellos sacaron a esa mocosa de ella antes de que pereciera hace quince años – Break apretó los puños al escuchar eso.

Me trajeron algo que parecía una esfera de energía que se podía sentir como si latiera, en ese momento comenzó a cambiar y terminó por volverse un bebé de un año – continuó Knife, en ese momento Alice miró a Gil algo incomoda.

Como ya saben, en este mundo que el tiempo abandonó, nadie puede crecer ni envejecer y mucho menos nacer, aunque morir si; Ren comenzó a crecer como una niña normal, tuve que alejarla del orfanato que llevaba para que no se dieran cuenta de la anomalía que cada vez era más – dijo Knife.

¿Anomalía? – preguntó Break.

Esa chiquilla llevaba dentro de ella el tiempo que había sido robado, es todo lo que sé…la persona que me la trajo fue un hombre llamado Desmon – terminó Knife cayendo dormido.

¡Esa sabandija infeliz! – Alice por fin perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre Knife.

¡Dime ¿dónde está él?! – Gil la alejó algo preocupado y serio.

¿Lo conocen? – preguntó Rose.

Digamos que nos hemos topado demasiado con él – dijo Kevin suspirando- como verán nosotros también tenemos asuntos aquí, tres de los nuestros fueron traídos a este mundo – dijo él.

Yo también tengo asuntos con ese malnacido – dijo un niño rubio de ojos bicolores entrando por la puerta – maldito imbécil, ¿acaso planeabas dejarme todo el trabajo? – el niño miró a Kevin con ansias asesinas.

Oh, había olvidado que venías también, disculpa ~ - era obvio que lo que decía Kevin era mentira.

Genial, entonces debo de olvidar que vine contigo y acabar contigo aquí – el niño estaba demasiado fastidiado.

Break y Sharon se quedaron viendo al recién llegado - ¿Vincent? – era raro el ambiente.

El niño y Kevin se miraban asesinamente, hasta que el rubio los miró espantado - no digan mi nombre, es frustrante pedir eso, pero llegamos aquí usando métodos poco ortodoxos, todos debemos usar nombres que oculten nuestra verdadera identidad, ya que aquí hay un doble de nosotros y puede pasar algo feo…- dijo el chico.

Llámenme Rolan…- dijo suspirando el mini Vincent.

Por ahora a mi me puede llamar Gil y a ella Alice normalmente, ya nos encargamos de poner un hechizo en nuestros dobles para no afectar este lugar aún más – dijo Gil.

Kevin miró a Break – y a mi Kevin – a Break le estresaba verse sonreír a el mismo.

Alice-kun puedes comenzar tu explicación cuando quieras – dijo Kevin.

Tenemos una razón para venir aquí, la crisis de este mundo comienza a afectar a los demás, pero esa no es la razón principal… - la expresión de Alice se volvió seria, no podías decir que tenías a la niña come carne que siempre revoloteaba por ahí, esta era una persona más adulta en todo el sentido de la expresión.

Alice suspiró– hace una semana aproximadamente, hubieron fenómenos raros en nuestro mundo, habían remolinos extraños en el cielo, uno de estos apareció muy cerca de nosotros, llevándose a los nuestros de paso – dijo ella.

Gracias a esa persona, supimos que habían sido traídos aquí, el hijo del payaso, el subordinado de Gil y mi hijo…- terminó.

¡¿Hijo de Kevin?! ¡¿Hijo de Alice?! – Sharon no creía lo que escuchaba, se sentía como una hermana mayor que cuidaba una hermana menor, y de repente el tiempo hacía una salto violento, mostrándole el futuro abruptamente.

¿Y quién es el padre de cada uno? – preguntó Sharon haciendo paréntesis para su propia curiosidad.

Yo creo que iré a dar un paseo…- dijo Kevin casi soltando a su suerte a Knife y caminando a la puerta.

¿Qué pasa? ¿el mocoso escapa de la verdad? – dijo Rolan burlándose.

Calla, al menos no soy mujer en este mundo… - le contestó Kevin.

Pues One-sama, el hijo del payaso 1 es contigo en el otro mundo – dijo Alice acercándose a Sharon.

Awww tú siempre ayudando Alice-chan – dijo Sharon hasta que volvió a repetir lo que había dicho Alice en su mente y quedó hecho piedra - ¿qué? … - solo pudo decir roja.

Que valiente…- dijo Break.

Lo mismo digo de ti…Break, demasiado valiente y loco…- dijo Kevin.

Y el padre de mi hijo es ese pervertido de allá – dijo Alice recordando que Kevin antes le había dicho que decirle así a Gil hacía que hiciera una expresión graciosa.

(N/A: ese Kevin… XD)

¡No lo soy! ¡no digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar! – dijo Gil completamente rojo e indignado.

¡Y esto es obra tuya, lo sé! – dijo Gil mirando a Kevin que silbaba hacia otro lado.

Hay otra cosa…- Alice recordó algo más y miró a Break.

Eso que le hicieron a la mujer llamada Vincent de este mundo…yo también sufrí lo mismo, Will no tuvo un nacimiento normal tampoco y en el proceso yo no morí, así que tal vez…ella no esté muerta… – dijo Alice sonriendo.

Por primera vez en quince años, alguien le decía lo que quería y deseaba escuchar. Era irónico que una persona que no era de esta dimensión fuera quién se lo dijera, otra oleada de esperanza lo embargó.

Eso que dice ella es posible – dijo Lina por fin volviendo a intervenir en la agitada conversación.

Y es por la existencia de estos – sacó de una bolsa dos muñecos que tenían una apariencia parecida a Vincent y Break.

Estos son los respaldos de ustedes antes de que los dos mundos se unieran, los hice hace quince años, si el muñeco de ella está aún aquí, ella no está muerta, la cuestión es el cómo regresarla pero es posible si sabemos jugar nuestras cartas – dijo Lina.

Sory que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, se quedó sorprendida - ¿cómo es posible? ¿yo hice unos también…? – dijo Sory, Lina solo la miró sonriente.

Luego tú y yo hablaremos – le dijo Lina, tenían mucho que discutir las dos.

Ahora que ya se conocen entre ustedes, pueden trabajar juntos perfectamente – dijo Lina – terminaré por explicarles los por mayores de la situación actual – dijo ella.

Imagino que ya conocen a Lavangi o al menos han oído hablar de él alguna vez ¿no? – preguntó ella.

Nosotros de sobra… - contestó Break recordando.

El único que ha escuchado ese nombre ha sido el mocoso – dijo Kevin.

Lo escuché un par de veces cuando me secuestró Desmon y una vez de esa persona – dijo Rolan – también me parece que manipuló toda la situación que se dio en nuestro mundo y el otro que visitamos con anterioridad, había un lío parecido a este y es ahí donde volví a escuchar ese nombre – dijo él.

¿Qué es Lavangi? - preguntó Sory dudosa.

Lavangi es un titán, es mucho más que un dios – Lina sacó un dibujo que tenía una ilustración bastante tétrica.

Hace muchos milenios, antes de que existieran dioses, estaban los titanes que controlaban la tierra a su voluntad – comenzó a contar.

Llegados a un punto, los humanos que sufrían su tiranía, hicieron un plan para encerrarlos, uno de estos titanes era Lavangi – buscó una pagina en la cuál había un dibujo aproximado de Lavangi, Break se sorprendió al verlo, era parecido al que el había encontrado, solo que este tenía los detalles que el otro a causa del degaste carecía.

Según algunos escritos, Lavangi tiene el poder de entrar en las mentes y sueños, averiguando el deseo de las personas, si estas personas les piden que les cumpla los mismos, lo hará bajo un gran precio, era el titán que se le conoció también como Engaño – dijo Lina.

Aquí como pueden ver, sostiene una corona, una caja y un espejo.

Ellos representan a los hijos hasta ahora conocidos o más bien creaciones de Lavangi, para castigar a la humanidad por su traición.

Si estos seres lograban poseer a alguien, tenían la posibilidad de ganar el control de una habilidad poderosa y dejar de ser simples objetos mágicos – dijo Lina.

Etiopía es representaba por la corona, ahora mismo tiene el control del tiempo; Pandora y Faith que representan la caja y ganaron el semi-control de la materia; y por último…- Lina miró a Alice y Gil – el pequeño Will es próximo candidato para ser el espejo llamado Sares, cuyo control sería el espacio – dijo inquietándolos.

Cuando el último hijo renazca, tendrá lo necesario para despertar a los demás titanes, esto representaría el final para todos las dimensiones, ya que seríamos borrados del universo por así decirlo – terminó de explicar Lina.

Nuestra meta es destruir a Lavangi antes de que Will sea poseído completamente, tenemos que encontrarlo y buscar una forma para separar a Etiopía de Ren – dijo Lina.

Pandora y Faith… ¿qué haremos con ellos? – preguntó Rose.

Esa persona se encargará por ahora de ese asunto, ya que es muy problemático – dijo Lina.

Aunque ahora debemos proteger la ciudad del límite, tener a Etiopía cerca de aquí es peligroso, ya que en este lugar está la entrada a la bóveda de los titanes – dijo la anciana.

Solo con esa explicación tenían un asunto bastante complicado entre manos.

Hay otras personas que vinieron con nosotros – dijo Gil – ellos se encargaran de buscar a Will por ordenes directas de esa persona, nosotros defenderemos esto aquí por mientras – explicó.

Así que llevémonos bien ~ - dijo Kevin dándole la mano a su alterno.

Era sorprendente verse a sí mismo de esta forma, era como si el destino le tirara su pasado en su cara – eres molesto… - solo pudo decir Break con sinceridad mientras le daba la mano.

* * *

**Hasta aquí porque ya me tengo que ir a la universidad ¬3¬ tch…, ha sido un capitulo revelador, por fin las verdaderas intenciones de Lavangi salen a la luz.**

**Y ahora aparece una esperanza para Break. La posibilidad de regresar a Vincent, pero ahora también tiene otra meta, salvar a su hija de las garras del tiempo…**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
